


Save Me

by KittyKatja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dark Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Imprisonment, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, the snap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatja/pseuds/KittyKatja
Summary: Tessa Campbell was a forced experiment by HYDRA. Forcefully enhanced, she ran when the facility was raided in January, only to be captured by the raiders six months later. Now she has to navigate a forced imprisonment at the Avengers tower and deal with the misplaced affections of a couple of enhanced soldiers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), james "bucky" Barnes/Loki/Original Female Characters
Comments: 36
Kudos: 119





	1. Out of the Frying Pan, into the Fire.

Tessa Campbell slid behind the dumpster, hoping that she had been fast enough to lose the man in all black who had pinned down who she was. She clutched her backpack to her chest and tried to steady her breathing as she heard the footsteps run past the alley way. Giving a small sigh of relief she peaked her head out after a few minutes, looking around cautiously. Tossing her backpack on her back she stood up and started to head back the way she came. Someone grabbed her pack and pulled her back, slapping a hand over her mouth.

“You’re a difficult thing to find Tessa Campbell.” Tessa let out a muffled scream and tried to squirm out of the grasp. The hands tightened on her as she was pulled backwards. “Been looking for you for months. Time for you to come back home.” Tessa tried to kick or claw at the man who had her, but it was to no avail. She knew his next step would be a syringe and then she’d be dragged back to the HYDRA base she’d escaped from. Every bone in her body was telling her that couldn’t happen this time. Tessa tried to bite at the man’s hand, but he moved it, grasping her red hair in a fist and tugging it back. “Stop squirming.”

“I’m not going back!” Tessa heard the sound of running feet and something that she couldn’t quite place. Trying to break the man’s grasp on her she looked forward in time to see Captain-Fucking-America coming down the alleyway. She went to speak again, cursing her luck at being found by both factions that were looking for her, when she felt the prick of a needle and her vision start to fade out. Tessa collapsed to the ground as the strong sedative took hold and the last thing she remembered seeing was a shield flying directly at the HYDRA agent who had captured her.

Steve Rogers picked up his shield and looked down at the redhaired girl on the ground. He knelt, checking her pulse. She was definitely still alive. He took in her face and sighed, the red hair, pale skin and delicate features made him think of something he’d lost a long time ago. Shaking his head and pressing the button for his comms he spoke. “Got the HYDRA agent, Tony. Found what he’d been chasing, too. Seems it’s a woman. He knocked her out before I could stop him, so we’ll have to take her back to the tower for medical care.”

Tony landed a few feet away. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan the girl.” He listened to the response from his A.I. for a few moments and then his eyes went wide. “She’s an enhanced, Rogers. One of the ones that escaped that HYDRA compound you and Bucky attacked back in January.”

“Shit. One of the ones we were looking for?”

“Language, Rogers. And yes. The one who can heal according to the files we stole from the facility.”

Steve rolled his eyes at the comment from Tony. “Well I guess this was a two for one mission.”

Steve bent down and picked the girl up; she was out cold with whatever sedative had been administered to her. Tony held out his arms. “Let me take her, it’ll be faster. The doctors at the tower will be able to watch her to make sure she wakes up fine and then we can get the information we need from her.”

Steve studied her face one more time before he handed her limp form over to Tony. “I’ll follow as soon as we get this guy taken care of.” He nodded at the HYDRA agent.

  


Tessa woke up and stared up at a white ceiling. Groaning she slowly began to move, she hated the sedatives that they used on her. Turning to her left she noticed an IV setup. Well that wasn’t like HYDRA. She tried to move her arms and found she wasn’t restrained. She bolted upright, immediately regretting it and falling back down onto the bed. Through the ringing in her ears she heard the door open and a male voice calming her down. “Whoa, easy, easy.”

Squinting, she looked up and blinked a few times as Captain America himself was standing over her. “What…where am I?” Vaguely she knew the answer that was coming.

“Avengers Tower.” He stated it matter-of-factly, almost as if he was about to debrief her. “You need to be careful. That sedative was apparently some strong stuff.”

“Usually is.” Tessa looked around and past him, taking in that she was in a small hospital like suite. Tessa looked at the hand that had the IV in it and then took in the gown they had put her in. She flushed a bit and then looked back at Steve. “So, what are you going to do with me?”

Steve put a hand in his jeans pocket, holding a coffee cup in the other hand. He took a sip. “Well, if it was up to just me, you’d be afforded a suite here in the tower and be well taken care of.”

Tessa frowned at that. “But it’s not up to you.”

“No. The team thinks you’re a liability. So, you’ll be kept here until we can decide what to do with you.”

Tessa knew that would be the answer before she even asked. There was no way the Avengers were going to let a HYDRA experiment out. She knew they already had the surviving Maximoff twin and The Winter Soldier, so why would she be different? Tessa folded her hands in her lap, hanging her head. “And I guess you’ll force me to use my powers for you.”

“No. You will never be forced to use them.” Steve reached out and put a hand on top of Tessa’s folded hands. He gave her a soft squeeze. “I promise you that, we don’t force people to use their powers if they don’t want to.”

Tessa nodded, not fully believing him, but also not having a choice in the matter. The doctor came in. She was a tall brunette with a warm smile. “Good you’re awake. I’m Dr. Scott, the Avengers physician if you will. Not that many of them utilize me.” She looked pointedly at Steve who shrugged at her sheepishly. “Now then, if you don’t mind Mr. Rogers, I’d like to talk to Tessa.”

Steve nodded. “I’ll check on you later, Tessa.”

Steve squeezed her hand again and then left. Tessa looked at the doctor. “What do you need to talk to me about, Dr. Scott?”

“Nothing. I just thought you’d want your fan club to leave. You are fine, perfectly healthy.” Dr. Scott looked at the chart. “Probably because of the enhancements you’ve been put through. You’ve been out two days though, just so you know. And Mr. Rogers has been in to check on you multiple times a day.” The doctor’s tone was filled with a bit of envy. “I’m supposed to introduce you to Miss Maximoff and let you go.”

Dr. Scott began unhooking the IV and the monitors for Tessa. Clean clothes were provided for her and the doctor stepped out so she could dress. Tessa stared at the things that had been selected for her. She pulled on a pair of white cotton panties, a matching white bra, a pair of snug jeans, and a shirt that was a size too big, but comfortable. There were tennis shoes for her to put on as well. Once she was dressed, she stepped out to be greeted by the young, redhaired Maximoff. “Hello Tessa.”

Tessa tugged at the sleeves on the shirt she was wearing, balling her hands into fists. “Hello, Wanda.”

“Ah, you are familiar with me.” Tessa nodded. “Well that makes introductions easy. Come, I’m to show you to your quarters.” Tessa followed behind the Sokovian woman, staying silent as they got on an elevator that shot them up twenty floors. “You will actually be on the same floor as Vis and me. Your apartment is next to ours.”

“Vis?” Tessa was a little confused on that one.

Wanda nodded as Vision stepped out and smiled, moving to introduce himself. “I am Vision. I hear you are the newest, resident, of Avengers tower.”

Tessa blinked at the man. “Yes, resident is what I think they’re calling it now.” She tried to keep the sourness out of her voice but failed. Vision gave her a sympathetic look as Wanda led her to the apartment.

Tessa looked around, her eyes going wide. There was a living room, a small kitchen that looked fully stocked, and then a hallway that led off towards a single bedroom and bathroom. “You all have apartments like this?”

“Pretty much yes. There’s a group kitchen where we sometimes take meals on floor thirty if you don’t care for cooking for yourself. Bucky’s an excellent cook believe it or not. There is medical on floor 9 if you get sick. And you also have access to floor 31, the training floor. The rest of the floors are blocked off to you for now. F.R.I.D.A.Y. knows where you can go. Natasha will be bringing you clothes that she was instructed to buy for you probably later this afternoon.”

Wanda then turned and left Tessa standing in the high-tech apartment with just her thoughts. She walked over to the window and stared down at the street below and frowned. She had went from experiment by HYDRA to an inmate of the Avengers. Resting her head against the window she sighed and turned to explore the apartment on her own.


	2. Meet the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa meets the team and has a very upsetting conversation.

Tessa woke the next day, still feeling bitter about the fact that she was being held under surveillance of the Avengers. She dressed in a tank top and a pair of shorts, admitting to herself that Natasha at least had decent style. Tessa walked into her small well stocked kitchen and began poking through everything. She hadn’t felt like eating after Natasha had dropped off the results of her shopping trip, so she had simply went to bed, still feeling a bit groggy and angry.

Tessa headed into the kitchen, realizing she was hungry. She debated going to the community floor, but she just didn’t feel like dealing with any of that. Raiding the fridge, she made herself a plate of bacon and eggs. Pausing as she tried to figure out the damned coffee machine that was unnecessarily complicated. Sighing when she finally figured out how to get it to make her a simple coffee she ate in silence, not messing with the television or even testing if the AI system would talk to her.

Tessa carried her coffee over to the window and stared outside like she had the night before. It was summer in the city and people were moving along, sweating in the unbearable heat. Tessa would give anything to be out there and not in here, knowing that at any moment someone was going to pounce on her and investigate her like a science experiment. There was a knock at the door, and she jumped as F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke. “Miss Campbell, Steve Rogers is at the door for you.”

Not knowing if she should thank the AI or even acknowledge it she headed to the door, opening it. Steve was standing there in a blue t-shirt and jeans. Tessa took him in for a moment and thought about how many girls probably drooled over him. He gave her that crisp, all-American smile before he spoke. “Tessa. I was thinking I could take you around and introduce you to the team today.”

Tessa nodded. “Okay.” She didn’t really care to meet the rest of the team but she felt she had no choice.

“It won’t be bad, you can bring that cup of coffee you’ve got as well.”

“I’m finished with it.” She dumped the last few dregs into the sink and then grabbed a pair of flipflops, following Steve to the elevator.

“Well, you’ve already met me, Wanda, Vis, and Nat. So today I’ll introduce you to Bucky first.” Tessa crossed her arms, trying to make herself small. She knew of Bucky. Knew he was the Winter Soldier, from the beginnings of Hydra experiments. Steve led her to the community floor where it smelled like a breakfast diner. There was a kitchen and a large dining area as well as what looked to be a living room converted into a movie theatre almost. Tessa looked up at Steve and then back at everyone who was there.

A tall man with long brown hair walked up first, his blue eyes made her nervous when he smiled. “You must be Tessa!” He reached out a hand and that was when Tessa took in the other was metal. She shook his hand cautiously. “We have all been eager to meet you since we found out we had located you.”

Located. She was a target of theirs? “That’s nice.” Tessa chose her words carefully. Scanning the room. She recognized a few of them from who she had already met and who she had seen on the news. Bruce Banner walked up next, and shyly introduced himself. She couldn’t help but think that was a little endearing.

Steve put a hand at the small of her back after she finished small talk with Bruce, which mainly centered around her powers and what they could do and led her around the room. She met Clint, Sam, Rhodes, and then saw the other three from the night before. Tessa began to shake a little out of nerves, she didn’t do well with this many people.

Steve led Tessa around the room, marveling at the tiny little five-foot two red headed woman. He had read her file and knew everything Hydra had known on her. She was barely twenty-five, no family to speak of, and had been trafficked into being experimented on. A small town from the south was her home. He cut his eyes down at her and frowned, she was shaking. Perhaps introducing her to the team had been too much.

“Tessa?” He leaned in and whispered. “You alright?”

Tessa gave a shaky nod; one he didn’t believe for a second. “The talk with Bruce was…a bit much.”

Steve nodded. “Well come on, let’s get you out of here. You are shaking like a leaf.” He kept his voice low, leaning in so only she could hear it. Tessa let him lead her out of the common room, his hand still at the small of her back. He pulled her a smidgen closer, his hand close to digging into her hip. Steve couldn’t help but think she felt good in his hands and he had to resist the urge to pull her closer and tighter to him. She stopped shaking and Steve released her, smiling down at her. “Better?”

Tessa nodded, turning her eyes up at him and he smiled as he realized they were a dark shade of green. She crossed her arms in on herself again before speaking. “The conversation with Bruce was, a bit much. Am I just a science project here?”

“No.” Steve answered quick and to the point. “You are not a science project just like Bucky isn’t and Wanda isn’t. You are an enhanced human, and we want to protect you.”

Tessa’s eyes narrowed. “I somehow doubt that Tony Stark wants to protect me.”

Steve put his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, listen to me.” He tipped her face so she was staring directly at him. “I want to protect you, that should be enough.”

Tessa snorted. “You’ve known me all of three days, Steve.”

“I won’t let them hurt you or prod you with their scientific queries anymore if that’s not what you want.”

Tessa nodded. “I don’t want that. That’s all that happened to me on that Hydra base.”

“Alright, they’ll probably want you to show them your powers, but I will make sure that it’s a one-time thing. Okay?” Steve watched as she nodded slowly, skepticism still in her eyes. He didn’t blame her, to be honest. She had been here three days, two of which she had been under sedation, and her first few encounters had been awkward and forced. Steve took her back up to her apartment. “Hey, I just want to try and make you feel comfortable here. You tell me what you need.”

She huffed. “I _need_ my freedom, Steve. I’m not meant to be a caged bird.”

“I’m working on that.” Steve way lying. He in no way was working on anything that would get her to be away from him in any way. But she didn’t need to know that. “You’ll have to meet Tony later today. It shouldn’t be too bad. From what I understand he and Bruce just want an idea of how your powers work.”

Tessa nodded, her green eyes scrutinizing his face. “Alright. I’ll try to get used to…this.” Her arm gestured behind her at the apartment she had been given. “It’s a lot, okay? Look at it from my point of view, this is just fancy Hydra.”

Steve shook his head. “We’re different.”

“Yea, you’re sanctioned by the government and have Stark money.”

Steve sighed. “You’ll see, we’re different.” He reached over and tucked a stray piece of her hair back behind her ear, watching her flush and flinch a little. He’d make her see they were different. He had to because she was consuming him. Steve licked his lips. “If you need us or anything just tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to get a message to us.”

Tessa nodded. “Alright.” She turned and went into the apartment, shutting the door. Steve felt the frostiness in her goodbye and cracked his knuckles on one hand by clenching his fist. He turned and left, deciding to go find Bucky.

Tessa closed the door and shuddered. Steve was giving her the creeps but there wasn’t much she could do about it, at least not yet. She sat on the couch and curled up, trying to think if there was a way out of this place that she would be able to access. Some way she could convince them to let her leave. She let herself get lost in thought and jumped when the AI spoke. “Miss Campbell, Tony Stark is here to see you.”

Tessa debated about letting him just stand there at the door but she figured she’d have no choice but to see him. Reluctantly she went and opened the door to see him standing there, looking as smug as ever. “Miss Campbell.”

He entered the apartment, pushing past her without so much as a may I please. “Excuse me.” Tessa started, but Tony held up a hand silencing her. She huffed and glared at him.

“Miss Campbell, can I call you Tessa?” She gave a terse nod. “Tessa, I hope you’re enjoying the accommodations that Rogers insisted you have. If it were up to me, you’d be down in the lab right now.” Tessa blanched. “As it is, you’re being afforded the same benefits as if you were a member of the team. Which means, I expect you to act like one. Bruce and I will be needing to check and see what your powers do and how and who they work on. So, we’ll be testing you out in the lab in a few days.”

“I, I don’t want to be a lab rat, Mr. Stark.”

“You’re not a lab rat. You’re a very interesting liability.” He gave her a smile. “I’m sorry that Hydra fucked with your DNA, but I need to know what it is you can do and if you’re a real liability to the world.”

“Did you do the same to Bucky and Wanda?” Tessa’s voice was full of venom.

“I didn’t need to. They proved themselves in different ways. You we don’t even know exactly how your powers work.”

“You don’t know how Wanda’s work either.”

“No, but Wanda has proven herself a valuable asset. I’m hoping you will do the same.”

Tony then turned and left, ending the conversation abruptly. Tessa growled and looked around, grabbing a couch pillow and screaming into it. She burst into tears after a few minutes of screaming, everything felt hopeless right now.


	3. Science Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa shows what she can do, Steve gets a bit creepier.

The next morning Tessa was taken up to the lab floor by Tony. Steve was with him looking mildly displeased. Tessa crossed her arms when they entered the brightly lit lab and looked to Tony. Tony began talking quickly like he always did, distracted as he began to mess with some project he was working on. Tessa huffed, feeling like he had just forgotten her, jumping when Steve placed his hands on her shoulders. He gave a slight rub to them before leaning down to her. “It’s okay, they just want to see what your powers can do.”

“I know.” She took a deep breath and rubbed at her face, trying to keep her composure. “It’s the same thing Hydra wanted.” Bruce walked up to her and began peppering her with questions about her Hydra file. Tessa tensed under Steve’s hands and jerked herself away. She walked over and grabbed the sharpest thing she could find, a screwdriver. She handed it to Bruce. “Stab Steve.”

They both looked at her aghast. Steve spoke first. “Excuse me?”

“Or stab Tony. He probably deserves it more. If you want to see what I can do I need someone injured first.” Steve and Bruce looked at each other again and back to her. “You could stab Bruce, but the big green guy would come out and none of us want that.”

Bruce’s face lit up as he realized that Tessa had done her due diligence in learning about them as well. Bruce sighed. “I just don’t know if…if this is the right way to go about it.”

Tessa rolled her eyes. “It’s how Hydra did it to test how powerful I am. I’m a healer, Bruce. That’s what I do. Didn’t the file say that?” He shook his head, causing her to snort. “Of course, it didn’t. Just stab someone who isn’t me and let’s get this over with.”

Bruce looked to Steve again who studied Tessa’s face. Steve nodded as he spoke. “I trust Tessa. Let’s see what she can do.”

Bruce called Tony over and explained everything that Tessa had just said. Tony lit up. “You mean I get to stab the old man?” Steve rolled his eyes and Tessa just stood there with her arms crossed, wishing these idiots would get it over with. Tony took the screwdriver. “It’s not very sanitary.”

“I’m sure the super soldier can handle it, unless you want to go get a knife.” Tessa muttered.

“Well you’re testy. Luxury apartment not good enough for you?” Tony quipped at her. Tessa just rolled her eyes and waited.

Tony finally shrugged and after getting consent from Steve stabbed him in the shoulder. He dug the screwdriver in pretty deep and Steve cursed loudly. Tessa pushed past Tony once Steve was injured and pulled the screwdriver out. She then placed her hands over the wound, closing her eyes. A golden green light emitted from her hands and slowly the stab wound healed over. She pulled her hands away to reveal no scar, just a hole in Steve’s shirt that was now wet with blood. Tessa looked at the other two and held up her bloodied hands, looking exhausted. “Anything else you want to watch me heal?”

Tony pushed her out of the way and began inspecting Steve’s shoulder while Bruce handed her a towel to clean her hands. Steve tried to get out of Tony’s grasp but it was to no avail, Tony was fascinated by it. “What if I stab him again?”

“My healing is limited.” She sighed. “It takes it out of me to heal minor wounds, but it can knock me out for a few days if it’s a really serious wound.”

Bruce quickly wrote what she said down. “Why did you run?”

“Because I don’t want to be a tool.”

“What…what did you do on the streets?” Bruce seemed genuinely concerned and Tessa sighed.

“I would heal homeless people who had gotten beaten up or in fights in exchange for food. There’s one guy down in Hell’s Kitchen I healed a couple of times, he seems to enjoy getting the shit kicked out of him. Wasn’t homeless though, just liked to fight I think.”

Bruce looked up at her. “We won’t make you use it. I’m sure Steve has told you that.”

Tony interjected. “Like hell we won’t make her use it. What if one of us gets drastically injured on a mission?”

Steve growled. “Then that’s what happens. We have medical here for a reason. She’s not here for us to force into being an Avenger.”

Tony turned on Steve. “But she has a valuable skill. I’d say almost more valuable than Wanda.”

“Wanda _chose_ to be one of us. It’s up to Tessa.”

Bruce nodded. “I agree with Steve here. We can’t bully people into service.”

“Thank you, Bruce. Now that you two have seen what she can do, I’m going to take her back downstairs. I think having her do it once is more than enough.” As they were leaving Tessa could hear Tony muttering in defeat while Bruce posed the question of who wouldn’t her healing work on. Tessa didn’t notice, but she was shaking again. Her nerves taking over as she let Steve lead her wherever he was taking her. Steve took her hands into his when they got to the elevator. “Hey, you did good in there.”

Tessa shook her head, red curls bouncing a little. “No, I just, I need to leave here Steve.”

Steve reached out and stroked her hair. “You can’t.”

Tessa went to jerk back but was pulled closer by his strong grasp. “Why do I need to stay? I _heal_. How is that a liability to the Avengers?”

“Hydra is still trying to find you.” Steve said firmly. “In the middle of the Avengers is the safest place for you _to_ be.” The elevator opened to the common floor and Tessa looked around. It was just Bucky here today. “Unless you want us to isolate you in Wakanda.”

Bucky gave a small smile, joining the conversation as they walked in. “I don’t recommend that unless your head has been messed with.”

Tessa shook her head. “I don’t want to go to Wakanda either. I just want to be free to make my own choices.”

“Don’t we all, doll.” Bucky moved so there was room on the couch for them. Steve led Tessa over and set her down between the two of them. “Look, I know it isn’t pleasant being held captive, especially after everything Hydra does, but this is a safe place. We won’t hurt you.”

Tessa sat slowly back on the couch, jumping as she realized that Steve’s arm was on the back of the couch. She looked over at him and then looked over at Bucky. “I understand. I just…”

“You’re scared, and that’s a valid fear.” Bucky smiled at her. “So, what did they enhance you to do?”

Tessa flushed, not wanting to talk about it further but she felt Steve’s hand on her shoulder, coaxing her to talk to Bucky. Something about it felt off as if she didn’t have a choice. “I can heal.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Heal?”

She nodded. “Magically I guess. I don’t know how else to explain it. I had Tony stab Steve to show him and Bruce. It’s limited though, it makes me kind of tired when I do too much of it.”

Bucky nodded. “I can see why Hydra wants you back.”

“Yea, they would force me to use my power on agents and stuff.” Steve’s hand loosened up a little and went back to the couch. She relaxed a little more now that he wasn’t touching her. Her and Bucky began trading stories about their days in Hydra. Nothing serious, just minor things that seemed to help comfort her. Tessa relaxed further, even laughing when Bucky told a joke.

Steve smiled at the little red-haired thing next to him, glad she was getting along with Bucky so well. That would be vital for when he felt it appropriate to make his move because he wouldn’t give up Bucky for anyone and he would have them both. When she laughed, it sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world and Steve beamed over her head at Bucky as if to say I told you so. Bucky smiled back at him.

“I do believe it’s lunch time.” Bucky said suddenly, he got up and leaned down kissing Steve which made Tessa gasp softly. Bucky disappeared to the community kitchen and Steve looked down at her.

“Something surprise you?”

“You…you two…”

“Yes, since the War.” Steve answered matter-of-factly. He wasn’t going to hide anything from Tessa. From _his_ Tessa.

“Oh. Oh!” Tessa suddenly looked very embarrassed, her cheeks flushing.

“What’s wrong, Tessa?”

“I just thought you were hitting on me, but…”

Steve chuckled, his hand moving from around the back of the couch to Tessa’s knee. He squeezed it lightly and gave her his best smile. “Oh, I have been.”

He watched as Tessa put two and two together, staring at him. Her beautiful green eyes widened. “Oh…Steve…”

“I know we haven’t known each other long which is why I’m not pushing this. I want it to move at it’s pace.” He was going to quicken that pace over the next few weeks, but for now letting her get used to Avengers tower was what he was going with. “Bucky and I aren’t going anywhere.”

“And neither am I.” She muttered, sounding a little bitter.

“Hey, we’re going to work on you getting freedom. It just will take time.” Steve took her hand and brought it up to his mouth, brushing his lips across the knuckles. He watched as she blinked a few times before pulling her hand away. “I promise, I am going to take care of you.”

“I can look after myself.” Tessa said, more bitterness in her tone.

Steve gave a small chuckle. “I’m sure you can, but I’m going to double down and make sure that you’re fine.”

Tessa went back to her apartment after lunch, pacing it like a tiger in a cage. Steve was giving her mega creep vibes, but she couldn’t shake him. Bucky had seemed nice and Bruce was nice too, albeit more interested in all thing’s science. Tony was an ass, but she had expected that from the limited research she had done over the past six months. Tessa stood at the window, studying the people with their freedom again. She began to cry, feeling absolutely lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing? Creepy enough? It's going to get bad for our poor little Tessa before her hero shows up.


	4. I Have No Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa goes to dinner with Bucky and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is it kids. This is the beginning of the nasty that this fic is based on. Be warned.

Tessa had been in Avengers tower for two weeks now. Her days were a strange routine of being studied by Bruce, harassed by Tony, and having decent conversations with Bucky. Steve was usually close to her, practically stalking her some days to make sure he got in at least one conversation. He definitely was giving her creep vibes but who do you tell that Captain America is a fucking creep?

Tessa walked into the common room and saw Wanda and Natasha there. She didn’t know how to talk to them, but she wanted to try, maybe they could help with the vibes she was getting from Steve. Tessa waved at them and said a soft hello. Natasha looked up and gave her a smile. “Hello, Tessa.”

“Can I join y’all?”

Natasha looked to Wanda who shrugged and then nodded. “Sure you can. We are just talking about a party that’s coming up in a few months that we’re planning.”

“Isn’t it a little early to plan for a party that’s that far away?”

“Oh no, we have to get word to Thor and Loki. So, we have to pin down the date as soon as possible.”

Tessa blinked. “Loki? I thought he was…”

“He’s reformed and Thor vouches for him.”

“Oh.” Tessa began to nervously pick at her nails. “I’m not good at planning parties but I can try to help.”

Natasha laughed. “Well we aren’t either. We usually just make the guest list for Pepper and she handles everything else. She’s a queen at it.”

“Oh, so who’s on the list?”

“Well it’s mostly the Avengers and our allies. So, Thor, Loki, Dr. Strange, Scott and Hope.”

Tessa nodded again. “Oh, that sounds…interesting.”

“Don’t worry, Steve has given me a decree you are to be invited.” Natasha smiled at her. “Which means you’ll get to go with me to pick out an outfit.”

Tessa perked up at that. That meant leaving the tower, surely. “You mean leave the tower?”

“Oh no, Pepper has outfits brought in for us. When Wanda or I go shopping we usually cause a media frenzy. So, Pepper gets Nordstrom’s and Zak’s to send us a sampling of dresses.”

Wanda looked at her sympathetically. “It’ll get better Tessa. It’s not so bad once you become an Avenger and Tony can trust you.”

Tessa looked at Wanda and just nodded. “I guess. I just value my freedom over being a scientific curiosity.”

“I get it. I really do. It’s terrifying what Hydra did to us, but think if Hydra got ahold of you what they would do to you.”

Tessa went to say something and snapped her mouth shut when the doors opened and Steve came in. “There you are Tessa!”

The other two girls shared a knowing glance and went back to addressing the guest list. Tessa looked up and her mouth went dry out of fear. Steve was wearing a button up shirt, a pair of jeans, and had his hair freshly cut. Most girls would go nuts for the blonde, but all Tessa could think was that he was a terrifying prospect. She didn’t know what he was capable of now that he had turned his attentions to her. “Hello, Steve.”

Steve smiled at her and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. “How’s my favorite girl today?”

She blinked and stared at him. “I’m fine.” Wanda and Natasha snickered, and Tessa felt her face flush.

Steve pulled her close. “So, Tessa, tonight I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with Bucky and I tonight.”

“I…” She glanced at the other two girls who were pointedly looking anywhere but at the two of them. Tessa felt cornered, if she said no, she would ruin her chances at the potential for freedom. She sighed softly and gave a short nod. “Okay.”

Steve gave her that all American smile. “Excellent! Bucky will be excited for us to entertain.” Steve curled a finger around one of her curls and tugged it lightly. “We are on the 35th floor. I’ll come get you when it’s time, around six o’clock.”

Tessa folded her hands in her lap. “Okay.”

Steve grabbed her hand and kissed it. “It’s just dinner.”

The three girls watched him leave and Natasha spoke first. “So, dinner with the two super soldiers, huh?”

Tessa didn’t respond, falling silent as the girls turned back to the party decisions.

~*~

At five Tessa decided it was time to get ready, she had went back to her apartment shortly after Steve had left and spent the rest of the afternoon by herself. She had weighed the idea of not dressing up but she thought that the two men wouldn’t appreciate that. She dug through the clothes Natasha had picked out and found a cute, low cut summer dress that was covered in roses and a pair of white sandals. Tessa didn’t think that they’d care if she wore makeup considering how old fashioned they both acted.

Steve knocked on the door a few minutes to six just as he had said he would. She opened the door to find him in blue button-up shirt and slacks. He smiled when he saw what she was wearing, pulling her out the door and making her do a little spin. “Oh, that is a lovely dress.”

Tessa couldn’t help but smile at the little bit of praise, even if she did view Steve apprehensively. “Thank you, Steve. You look nice, too.”

Steve put his hand on the small of her back, shutting her door for her, and leading her to the elevator. “Bucky will be pleased to hear that, he dressed me.” Tessa let herself be led, knowing Steve loved to be in charge. “Hope you enjoy Italian food. It’s one of the things Bucky is especially good at. I think he made a chicken alfredo. Maybe? He kicked me out the kitchen every time I tried to help.”

Tessa gave a small laugh. “That sounds just fine.” They took the elevator up to Steve’s floor and Tessa’s jaw almost dropped. Steve and Bucky had the whole floor to themselves instead of it being split into four apartments. She supposed that made sense since he was who he was. But it was still astonishing to see a beautiful penthouse that was decorated almost exclusively like a vintage apartment. So many pieces were modern takes of 1940’s furniture. There was even an antique radio that appeared to work. “Oh wow.”

Steve grinned. “You like?” Tessa just nodded. “It took a lot of work for us to curate the pieces. Buck and I don’t care much for modern technology except when we’re forced into it.”

Steve showed her around the apartment living area, letting her take it in. She smiled at a few pictures of Steve and Bucky on missions that dated all the way back to the war. Steve came up behind her and handed her a drink. She took it and sniffed it before taking a very small sip of it, discovering it was a vodka soda. Steve was holding a glass full of an amber liquid she presumed was whiskey. “I probably shouldn’t drink…right?”

Steve smiled. “You’re with me. I’m giving you permission.” He winked at her and she felt a little nervous about the way he said that. His free hand went to the small of her back and he took a sip of his whiskey. Tessa swallowed hard and felt herself tense a little. “Relax. It’s just Bucky and I.”

That was what Tessa was afraid of. She blinked and nodded. “I’ll try. I’m not used to…this.”

Tessa took a sip of the vodka and turned when Bucky came out of the kitchen. “Hey Tessa.” He smiled and walked over, hugging her. He was wearing a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of slacks. Tessa gave him a one-armed hug and smiled at him.

“Hey, Bucky.” It wasn’t lost on her that Steve kept his hand on her back, watching the two of them hug. The truth was Bucky gave her less of the creeps than Steve did, but she didn’t know how to address it to Steve. “I hear you made Italian food?”

Bucky chuckled. “Steve just couldn’t keep a surprise. Yes, chicken alfredo. I hope that is something you enjoy.”

Tessa smiled up at him and nodded. “Of course, is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nah, I’ve got it. It’s almost done anyways.”

The three of them went into the dining area and Tessa was sat at the center of the table, between the two men. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her composure as they worked through dinner. There was small talk that Tessa forced herself through and she thought she would make it through the night unscathed until Bucky suggested they have drinks and listen to some music to continue this conversation.

Tessa went to make an excuse to leave and Steve interrupted her. “Just another hour, hmm?”

He gave her that look that she felt disobeying would lead to trouble and she just nodded. “Yea, another hour.” Bucky led her into the living area this time, gesturing to the couch. She sat down on the couch which was surprisingly comfortable and squirmed uncomfortably as Steve and Bucky sat on either side of her. “So, tell us, Tessa, was there a guy in your past?”

Tessa looked at him, shocked that Steve was being so blunt. She squirmed a little bit more towards Bucky, finding his metal arm was slung over the back of the couch and he was just waiting on her to curl into him. “I…I don’t remember much before Hydra took me in. There was no one there, obviously, I was just a lab rat.”

Steve smirked. “That’s excellent news. We don’t have to find for your affections then?”

Tessa flushed and looked at Bucky who was shaking his head. “Steve, you’re going to scare her off.”

“Nah, I don’t think this one runs.” Steve put a hand on her knee, fingers slipping just under the hem to touch the bare skin there. Tessa flinched and looked back at Steve. “Do you?”

Tessa tugged at her skirt, trying to lengthen the hem in a desperate bid to make whatever was happening stop. “I don’t run, no. But I’m not…”

“Easy?” Steve leaned in and whispered against her ear. Tessa was beginning to think he’d had one too many whiskeys. “That’s a good thing.”

Bucky suddenly had his other hand on the knee opposite the one Steve was fondling. He at least had the courtesy to leave his hand above the skirt. Bucky leaned in and pressing his lips to her temple. “Doll, just relax. Steve and I won’t hurt you. We’re not going to do anything you won’t like.”

Tessa wasn’t so sure of that and went to say so when Steve tipped her head to him, pressing his lips to hers. She went wide-eyed and tried to pull back, only to be met with Bucky’s chest against her back, pushing her forward. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to ride it out. Her stomach flipped as his tongue swiped against her lips. Bucky’s hand was now playing with the hem of her skirt, fingers slipping under as Steve’s were doing on the other side.

Tessa pulled back from the kiss, arching herself accidentally back against Bucky. “Guys, please…”

“Please what?” Steve leaned in and licked at her neck, nipping lightly as his hand inched closer to her center. Tessa tried to snap her legs shut but both men gently pulled them open. “Are you saying this doesn’t feel good, Tessa?”

Tessa let out a sharp gasp as Bucky began kissing at the other side of her neck, his stubble scraping her skin. She felt her stomach flip again as Steve pulled her back into a heated kiss. Feeling heat pool at her center she tried to get away from them again, her body was betraying what her thoughts were saying. This time, however, a metal hand clasped on her throat and a rough whisper came through her muddied thoughts. “Don’t fight Steve, doll. He always wins. He can make this something you enjoy or something you hate. But don’t fight him.”

Tessa whimpered as she felt what she presumed was Steve’s hand press against the front of her panties. She cursed herself for wearing a dress and went to close her legs again. “Steve,” She panted against his lips. “Steve, wait…”

Steve pulled back, his blue eyes on her face. “What is it?” His fingers were lazily rubbing against the panties, coaxing a wetness that was embarrassing her forward.

“I’m not ready.” Tessa’s mind was racing with a way to delay this. She felt it was inevitable, but she might get out before it happened. She had to stall. “We’ve only known each other a couple of weeks and…”

Steve kissed her, silencing her as Bucky’s grip on her neck tightened just a little as if on cue. Steve whispered against her lips. “Well I’m ready to have my favorite girl and I don’t want to wait.” Tessa went to protest again but fell silent as fingers slid around the hem of her panties and began exploring her folds. “You’re already getting a little wet, sweet thing.”

Steve then kissed her, sliding a finger in her with little warning. Tessa gasped and he took it as an invitation to swipe his tongue through her mouth. Tessa squirmed, wanting to get away but she was trapped. Bucky was holding her legs open with one hand now and with his other hand was controlling her airway. Steve began moving the digit slowly, coaxing her to enjoy it. She whined as her body betrayed her, getting turned on by the groping touches. “Steve…please.”

Steve’s answer was to ignore her begging. He pulled back, sliding his hand out from between her legs. “Bucky, stand her up.”

Bucky did as Steve said, standing her between Steve’s legs. Bucky ran his hand down her back, squeezing at her ass. He whispered against her again. “Just let go, doll.”

Tessa suddenly felt as if Bucky was trying to warn her against something. She turned to look at the other and caught a glimpse of sadness in his eyes before he forced her to face Steve again. Hot tears formed in her eyes as she felt hands reach up the dress and pull down her underwear. “Take her dress off, Buck.”

Bucky did as he was told, pulling the summer dress over her head, leaving her standing in between the two soldiers in just her bra. The tears began to fall as Bucky pulled the bra off without being prompted, exposing her full breasts to the two men. “No, no please…”

Steve’s hands found her hips and pulled her closer, Bucky stepping with her and pressing his erection against her ass. “Oh, this is happening, Tessa. Listen to Bucky. Let go.” Two fingers were pressed into her this time with little preparation or warning. Tessa gasped and felt herself lean forward, her hand falling on Steve’s shoulder. He pumped his two digits in her slowly, smiling. “Oh, look at how tight you are. Bucky, get a feel of this.”

Steve pulled his fingers back and then Bucky’s fingers came in from behind and she could _hear_ the smirk in his voice when he agreed with Steve. “Oh she is tight. You think she’s never…?” His question trailed off and Steve hummed in thought.

“Tessa, darling, are you a virgin?”

Tessa shook her head. “No.” She let out a soft sob as Bucky began to finger her deeper, his fingers turning and pressing against her g-spot. “Please stop. I don’t ….”

Steve growled and reached up, grabbing her hair, and pulling her close. “If you tell me to stop one more time, this is not going to be pleasant for you.” Tessa’s eyes went wide, and Bucky stopped his ministrations on her as he waited for Steve’s next words. “Am I clear?”

Tessa suddenly realized that no matter what happened tonight she was going to be raped by one or both of these men. She could make it easy on herself or she could fight it. A whimper escaped her lips, making her feel pathetic and she nodded. “I understand.”

“No more fighting me.” Tessa nodded in agreement, closing her eyes in defeat. “That’s a good girl.”

Steve stroked her cheek. “Let’s get somewhere more comfortable.”

Steve stood up, leading her to the bedroom that he and Bucky must share. Bucky stalked behind her, his intimidating presence making her feel more and more alone in this moment. Steve lifted Tessa and set her on a very plush, king sized bed. She watched as he and Bucky pulled their clothes off, her eyes going wide as she saw that both of them were well endowed. Tessa backed up to the center of the bed, beginning to shake.

“Shh.” Steve was suddenly over her, stroking her hair. “It’s okay, Bucky and I aren’t going to hurt you.” Tessa knew that was a lie now. Nothing Steve said or did to or for her could trusted after this. Bucky was on the other side of her again and he pulled her back to his chest, kissing over her neck and shoulder. Tessa looked at Steve and saw him smiling at the two of them. “Pretty as a picture. Just like I imagined.”

He grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him, her head falling to Bucky’s lap. Tessa began to shake more as Steve climbed over her, lining himself with her entrance. She wasn’t fighting why wasn’t he prepping her better? She didn’t have time to formulate the question into actual words as the head of his cock pressed into her folds, breaching her entrance. Sighing, she realized that Steve had at least lubed himself up, at least she wouldn’t be too damaged. Bucky grabbed her hands, pinning them to the bed when she went to touch Steve. “No fighting, doll.”

Steve smirked and slid every agonizing inch of himself into her. She balled her tiny hands into fists and looked up at Steve, silently begging for mercy. He didn’t grant it to her. Once he was into the hilt he began to fuck her mercilessly. Tessa turned her eyes up to Bucky and saw he had a steadfast look on his face, looking anywhere but at her. She closed her eyes tight and prayed for this to be over.

It took less time than it felt like it did. Steve finally grunted and slammed into her, releasing as deep as possible into her. She vaguely wondered if she could get birth control from the medical bay, her analytical brain trying to take over. Tessa wiped at her face as soon as Bucky let her go, wiping tears away. Steve smiled and leaned in kissing her. “That wasn’t so bad was it, Tessa?”

She shook her head. “N-no it wasn’t, Steve.” The truth was Tessa felt like she had been ripped in two. Everything was sore. Bucky was suddenly gone from behind her and Steve disappeared from the room. Shame filled her as she felt fluids leaking from her but was quickly replaced by fear as the bed tipped again. Looking up she saw Bucky with his long hair hovering over her. He leaned in and kissed her for the first time on the mouth.

“I am so sorry.” He whispered. “I have to.”

Tessa nodded in understanding. She knew that Bucky was just as trapped as she was but in a different way. Bucky felt obligation to Steve. “It’s okay, Bucky.”

They both looked towards the bathroom to see Steve leaning there with a towel, watching and waiting. Tessa cried out as her sore walls were invaded again, this time by Bucky. This time she was allowed to hold on to the person who was violating her, not pinned down like an animal. She dug her fingers into Bucky’s back and buried her face against his neck, trying to hide the tears and the shame of what was being done to her.

Bucky took longer, finishing just as deeply as Steve did. He shuddered and rolled off of her, laying next to her. Steve suddenly took on the caring role, cleaning Tessa up with the towel. “You’ll stay here tonight.” He said it as if she had a choice.

“O-Okay, Steve.” Tessa wiped at her face.

“And I expect next time there will be less tears.” He handed her a shirt of his to sleep in and climbed in next to her, ending the conversation there.

Tessa spent half the night awake, pressed between the two soldiers but leaning into Bucky as much as she could. Bucky felt safer than Steve did, but only by a miniscule margin. Tessa stared at the ceiling in the dark and tried to think of a way to escape. There had to be a way out of this tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Poor Tessa. I promise it'll only be a few chapters of be being cruel to her. 
> 
> Remember comments and kudos are my love language! I love you all.


	5. Dress Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa does some shopping

Tessa didn’t know when she had fallen asleep, but she woke up curled into Bucky, as far away from Steve as she could get. Bucky had his arm around her and his chin on top of her head. Her back was cold which told her that Steve wasn’t in the bed at this particular moment. Tessa curled up closer to Bucky and he tightened his grip on her. He made a gruff noise and then whispered. “Good morning, doll.”

Tessa made a soft noise and burrowed into Bucky closer. She felt as I she could trust him just a little bit. More than she could Steve, anyhow. “Morning, Bucky.”

She could feel him smile against her, rubbing her back lightly. Tessa shifted her legs and groaned as an intense soreness made itself known. Bucky leaned back and looked at her. “Tessa?”

Shaking her head, she slowly sat up, twitching when the door opened, and Steve came in. He was in a pair of lounge pants and had a kitchen towel over his shoulder. “Good morning you two.” Steve was smiling like everything was okay. Like he wasn’t a sadistic fuck and it made Tessa’s head spin. “I’ve made breakfast for you two. Figured Tessa wanted to sleep in, and she looked so precious curled up on you, Buck.”

Tessa nodded and slowly climbed out of the bed. “Thank you, Steve.” Her words felt hollow but the did the trick and Steve came over, hugging her.

“You are welcome. Come on now let’s eat.”

After breakfast Tessa redressed in her sundress and headed back to her apartment once Steve okayed it. She shook the entire way down to her floor, desperate to get into a shower. Tessa practically sprinted into the apartment as soon as the doors opened, desperate to not be seen in coming home at 9am by anyone else. Once inside she tore off the dress, depositing it in the trash can along with everything else she had worn.

Tessa turned the shower on to as hot as she could stand it and stood under the water, letting it scald her skin. She scrubbed between her legs multiple times, trying to get rid of the shame she felt. Wishing she had fought back or done anything at all besides let herself be pinned down and taken. Tessa started to sob, crying until she had nothing more to give. Once she was satisfied with how much she had scrubbed herself down she climbed out of the shower and wrapped herself in one of the fluffy towels. She padded to her bed and curled up under the covers, hiding her head and everything in order to just sleep more and not face the world.

Tessa woke mid-afternoon and sat up groggily. Sighing she climbed out of bed and pulled on a soft t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Walking towards the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water and downed it before turning to look around the apartment. She was in a prison with fancy walls and the warden was her rapist. She decided to figure out an escape plan and the best she came up with was getting Steve and Tony to trust her. Both of which felt like horrible prospects. Shaking her head, she decided to head to the training floor to try and get her frustrations out with a run.

~*~*~*~

A week passed, following the same routine as they had prior to the dinner date. Steve escorting her, Bruce and Tony treating her like a lab rat, and her trying to make friends with the others. She found Natasha could be amiable if you got onto the right topic and Wanda was downright pleasant.

It was Saturday afternoon when Natasha and Wanda came to get Tessa. Pepper had gotten dresses in for the party for them to look at. “This is just the first round.” Natasha said. “If you don’t see something you like don’t hesitate to tell Pepper. She’ll get you something new.”

Tessa nodded and followed them up to the top floor, Tony’s penthouse. Pepper was standing there smiling when they came in. “Tessa, right? I’ve been wanting to meet you but I’ve been so, so busy.”

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Potts.”

“No, no. You must call me Pepper.” Pepper hugged her and Tessa almost flinched, not used to physical affection.

“Okay, Pepper.”

Pepper led them over to a couple of racks of dresses and even a few pantsuits. She told them to have at it as they began to look through them. Tessa didn’t find anything on the first rack, finding it all to be a little too revealing. She knew if she wore something like that, Steve and Bucky wouldn’t leave her alone and she wanted to be able to meet these others at the party, assuming Steve let her. Moving to the second rack she found a couple options.

Holding up a pale pink number she looked at Wanda who shook her head. “Clashes with your hair a little. What about this?”

Wanda held up a beautiful deep green dress with puffy sleeves and a slit up to the knee. Tessa nodded and tried it on. She stepped out and looked to the other women who all applauded it. “Green is definitely your color, Tessa.” Natasha stated. “We should match this with some black shoes, I think. And you should tell those boys of yours to get you some jewelry to match.”

Tessa flushed at the way Natasha referred to Steve and Bucky as her boys. Her confidence suddenly felt shot and she looked at herself in the full-length mirror again. Wanda stepped up behind her. “Oh, I didn’t think any of us would find our dresses in the first batch but look at this. It’s perfect for the party.”

Tessa smiled at Wanda through the mirror and nodded. “Yea, I think I like this dress.”

Pepper smiled. “You’re going to be an easy one to please, I see. That makes my job easier.”

The other two girls picked out a couple of dresses that suited them and then they began to look at the shoes that had been sent over. Tessa gasped when she saw that the shoes were designer shoes. Natasha thrust a pair of black Jimmy Choo’s into her hands. “Try those on.” Tessa blinked a couple of times, but did as Natasha said, trying to not make waves. The heels boosted her height by about four inches and matched the dress almost perfectly. “You area knock-out! Those two soldiers are going to love seeing you like this.”

Tessa nodded, wringing her hands a little. Wanda walked over and comforted her. “You look great, Steve and Bucky will love this.”

Tessa carried the dress in a black garment bag back down to her floor, the shoes were in their box. She juggled them a little as she got the door to her apartment open and nearly dropped everything when she saw Steve sitting on her couch. Steve smiled at her and jumped up to help her. “What’s all this?”

Tessa stuttered over her words. “It-it’s my dress for the party that Natasha said I was invited to.”

“Ooh. I bet it’s lovely.” He took the box of shoes from her and placed them on the kitchen table. “Don’t let me stop you hanging up your dress. Don’t show me, I want to be surprised for the party.”

Tessa nodded and went and put everything away. “Why are you here?”

Steve reached over and stroked Tessa’s cheek. “I wanted to see my favorite girl. I just didn’t know she was all the way upstairs shopping.” He pulled her close and kissed her. Tessa tried not to recoil and was able to compose herself enough to kiss back just enough to keep him from being suspicious. “There you go.” He whispered against her lips.

Tessa licked her lips and tried to stop her shaking hands. Steve gathered her hands in his and kissed both of them, as if he were trying to calm her down. “Should I have told you where I was going?”

Steve smiled and kissed her forehead. “That’s sweet of you, but no. I know you’re in the tower because you can’t leave.”

Tessa hung her head a little and Steve pulled her into a hug. “Did you at least have fun with the girls?”

She nodded against his chest and closed her eyes, willing herself to be the type of girl that could accept what Steve was offering her. “Yea…” Steve pulled her to the couch, sitting down and putting her in his lap. Tessa let herself be pulled into cuddling up to him while he told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to play some music for them. She couldn’t help but think that it would be sweet if she didn’t know the _real_ Steve Rogers.

They sat like that for a good while, Steve rubbing her back as music from his era played. Tessa didn’t care for it much but what could she say? The motions of him petting her and the lulling music began to put her to sleep against him. She felt him chuckle more than heard him and he kissed her head. “Sleepy?” Tessa nodded, thinking maybe he’d leave if she needed a nap. Her hopes were misplaced.

Steve lifted her up with ease and carried her into her bedroom. He pulled the shoes she was wearing off and then went for her clothes. She squirmed and pulled away. “Steve…”

“I want you to rest comfortably.” He grinned at her like a cat who had cornered a mouse. “I want to help you rest thoroughly.” Tessa flushed as her clothes were pulled from her body and she tried to cover herself up. “Don’t hide from me, little girl.”

“Don’t call me little girl!” Tessa practically shouted it at him, hating the diminutive tone. Steve growled suddenly and the next thing Tessa knew she was flipped over, her hips pulled so her ass was in the air. Steve landed several _hard_ smacks against her ass, causing her to try and pull away but he held her in place with his other hand.

“Don’t you yell at me, Tessa Campbell.” He pulled her up by her hair, whispering in her ear. “You belong to me _little girl_. To me and to Bucky. Remember the only reason you’re not under 24/7 lab surveillance is because I have taken a liking to you.”

Tessa felt tears falling down her face and she tried to break free. “Steve, Steve, I…I..”

“You what?” He growled in her ear.

“I’m sorry!”

“Your god damned right you are.” He threw her down on the bed and pulled her hips back up. Tessa knew what was happening moments before it did and braced herself, fingers digging into the sheets. Steve was in her with zero prep, zero lube this time. It felt like she was being split directly in two. He began to move in her and it felt like he was scraping her insides.

“Steve… Please.” She panted, trying to get him to slow or stop. Anything for him to at least be kind about it. Steve didn’t listen, however, and continued at a punishing pace. Tessa began to sob into the sheets, whimpering.

Steve finished in her and shoved her down on the bed, zipping his pants back up. “I can make life easy on you Tessa or I can make life hard on you. Remember that.”

Tessa curled into a ball, tucking a pillow between her legs as she felt the fluids leaking out of her. Steve left without so much as a goodbye, leaving her to deal with whatever had just happened alone. It was at least twenty minutes before she heard her door open and heard heavy footsteps come in. “Oh Tessa, doll.”

Tessa looked up to see Bucky coming into the room. He carefully pulled the pillow away, causing her to flinch. “No, No.” She tried to wriggle away.

“Shh, shh. I’m here to help you clean up. That’s all.” Bucky went into the bathroom and started a bath, pouring bubbles in it. He then came back and lifted the naked Tessa up, placing her in the hot water. “My poor doll.” He stroked her hair.

Tessa pulled her knees up to her chest as Bucky bathed her. “Bucky…wh..why?”

“Why what?” He began washing her hair.

“Why are you with him?”

Bucky got that same sad look in his eyes and tipped Tessa’s face to him. “Because he and I are together to the end of the line. Period.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Don’t fight him. He always wins. Don’t yell at him, he hates that. Try not to give him orders or tell him what to do.” Bucky’s hands actually felt good in Tessa’s hair and she leaned back into the touch. “I know it’s hard at first. It was hard when I got back from Wakanda.”

Tessa let Bucky rinse her hair and then looked up at him. “And when he tires of me?”

Bucky gave her a soft smile. “I don’t think he will, doll. You’re his type.”

“But what about what _I_ want? Does no one around here care about that?”

“What is it you want, Tessa?” Bucky seemed genuinely interested.

Tessa bit her lip. “To be my own person. To not be controlled like this.”

Bucky finished with her hair in silence, helping her out and toweling her down. Lifting her back up he set her on the bed and got her clean clothes to relax in. “No one is there own person. Not in Avengers tower.”

“Then maybe I shouldn’t be here.”

Bucky moved quickly, kneeling in front of her. “Do not let Steve hear you say that. Ever.”

Tessa let Bucky move her into the bed and she relaxed a little when he crawled behind her, holding her. “Bucky…”

“Shh. Steve told me to take care of you. So I’m staying the night. Let me know when you’re hungry.”

Tessa fell silent, knowing there was no use fighting it if it was an order from Steve. She didn’t think she would get hungry. She rolled over and pressed her face against Bucky’s chest, feeling his metal arm tighten around her as she did so. She was in for a painful, miserable, life now and she didn’t know how she was would escape it. But escape it she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Questions?


	6. What are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa meets someone new. Steve gets angry.

Tessa began to move through her days as if she was in a haze. She just felt like she was going through the motions of doing whatever she could to please Steve. Bucky comforted her often and even began going on runs with her on the training floor to help her ease her growing rage. He was the only one she had confided to about feeling trapped and he was trying his best to ease those growing feelings of resentment.

It was a few days before the party and Tessa had just finished a hot shower after a run. She pulled on a black hoodie and a pair of jeans that she felt were a touch too snug, but Steve loved to see her in them. Tessa looked at herself in the mirror trying to figure out why she was doing something that Steve would appreciate and shook her head. Pulling her red curls back into a ponytail she slid on a pair of flats.

Tessa headed down to the community floor and found it more crowded than usual. Standing in the middle of the room was Thor, talking to Steve and Tony. Tessa blinked a couple of times as she took him in. He was wearing his battle armor and he looked like something a normal straight girl would appreciate. Tessa wasn’t normal though, and Steve was ruining the stereotypical attraction to men. She slipped to the back of the room, listening to Thor check in but not really paying attention to what was being said.

“Bored?” A lazy voice came from beside her and she jumped, nearly screaming as she turned and found herself face to face with a tall, thin, pale man with shoulder length black hair. He smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. Ocean colored eyes explored her face, but no emotion came through. “My brother is a bit of a showboat.”

Tessa swallowed hard as she realized who it was. “Loki.” She whispered, almost taking a step back. Tessa had read about the Battle of New York after she had escaped from Hydra. She knew that Loki had been the face of it and now that he was standing in front of her she didn’t know what to do. The only thing she did know is she was more intrigued than scared by his presence.

“The one and only.” Loki gave a little bow and took one of her hands, kissing the back of her hand. “And who might _you_ be?”

Tessa felt the genuine curiosity in his voice, and she glanced over to see Bucky watching her closely. She jerked her hand back quickly. “I’m Tessa. Tessa Campbell.”

“Tessa. That’s a lovely name.” Loki leaned in just a bit. “What is it that you do?”

Well he sure was getting to the point. “I…um…”

Before Tessa could answer, Bucky was by her side, pulling her back from Loki just a bit. “She’s a member of the team.” Bucky kissed the top of her head, obviously marking territory Steve was too busy to mark. Tessa looked up at him, blinking. “Aren’t you, doll?”

“Am I?” She snarked. Bucky pinched her side making her jump. Loki’s eyes narrowed just a bit as he watched the exchange.

“Yes, you are.” Bucky pulled her away from Loki. “Excuse us, Tessa is needed by Bruce.” Tessa looked confused as she was pulled away from Loki. Bucky leaned in and whispered when they were out of earshot. “Stay away from Loki. Steve doesn’t care for him and I don’t want him getting a reason to be mad.”

Tessa felt something in her sink. She was curious about Loki, and why her heart had skipped when he smiled at her. Tessa looked back to see Loki watching her walk away with Bucky. Bucky led her to the couch where there was a spot next to Steve and gestured. Tessa sat down next to Steve and tried to make herself small.

Thor wrapped up whatever he was talking about and Steve glanced at Tessa, putting an arm around her, and pulling her into him. “Well, that sounds good, Thor. We can help you with that on our end. And you’re vouching for Loki?”

“On my life.” Thor gave Steve a somber look. “I vouch for Loki. He will be on his best behavior while he is here.”

“Excellent.” Steve smiled. “Thor, I’d like you to meet Tessa Campbell.” Tessa reached a hand out to shake Thor’s hand and got a kiss on the back of the hand similar to what Loki had done. “She is a new member of the team.” Tessa looked at Steve confused, but decided not to say anything. She’d address the idea of her being a member of the team later.

The opportunity presented itself that evening when Tessa was dragged up to Steve and Bucky’s for dinner. She sat down in her usual spot and turned to Steve. “What’s this about me being a member of the team?”

Steve looked at her. “Well you’re being awfully straight forward.”

“You said I wouldn’t have to use my powers if I didn’t want to.”

Steve sighed. “Thor is asking us to help him on a mission, you very well may be needed because it sounds quite dangerous. I can’t afford to have one of my non enhanced out of commission.”

Tessa blinked several times. “You’re going to force me to use my powers.”

Steve gave her a stern expression. “Tessa, you’re going to help if you’re needed.”

“You said you wouldn’t force me, Steve.” Bucky placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. “You said I’d have choice in using my powers!”

Steve slammed a fist on the table when she raised her voice and she flinched. “You will help this team, god damnit Tessa. I’ve done everything I can to make your stay here comfortable.”

“No you haven’t!” Tessa regretted what she said immediately. Bucky backed away from her as Steve stood up and crossed over to her. He backhanded her across the face hard enough to knock her out of the chair. Tessa looked up at Steve, tears forming in her eyes. Her face was stinging from the hit and she was fairly certain she damaged her wrist by landing on it.

“You want to fucking try that again, Tessa?”

Tessa felt a fight in her and pushed herself up to sitting. “I said you haven’t. You rape me, you hit me. You treat me like I’m property. Now you’re treating me like I’m not even a person!”

Steve’s hand reached down, and he grabbed her by the hair pulling her up. “You want me to be nasty towards you? I can arrange that.” He shoved her down on the table, reaching for the button on her jeans. Tessa kicked at him, trying to squirm away. She reached for the knife that was at her side, missing as Steve adjusted her again, yanking her jeans down.

“Tessa…” Bucky’s voice broke through the panic she was feeling, and she watched him grab the knife, moving it out of her grasp. “Tessa, doll.” His voice sounded sad, like he didn’t want this to happen.

Tessa glanced at him and kicked again, landing a kick against Steve’s jaw as he pulled her jeans off. Steve growled at her, slapping her again. “You better calm down you little bitch.” Tessa’s face was definitely on fire now and she felt blood on her lip.

“Get the fuck off of me, you bastard.” Tessa didn’t know why she wanted to fight today, something about being forced into having to use her powers, being told who she could talk to. Tessa spit the blood forming in her mouth at Steve and scrambled off the table when Steve stepped back to wipe at his face. She made for the door but was grabbed by Bucky, his metal arm locking around her waist. “No, no. Not you. Don’t help him, Bucky!”

Bucky whispered against her ear. “You know I have no choice, doll.” He held her until the fight was out of her. Steve went to take her and Bucky held up a hand. “Steve, let her calm down. You can punish her later. I don’t want to see her hurt anymore. Please?”

Tessa squirmed more and started to cry harder. “No, no. Let me go.” Steve growled but acquiesced to Bucky’s request as he watched Tessa squirm in his arms. She finally stopped after several minutes and turned into Bucky, trying to hide. Bucky began to stroke her hair. “Let me go…”

“You know I can’t. C’mon, let me look at your face. We got a party in a couple days and I need to see how bad this is.”

Steve was pacing the room, angry that Tessa had dared defy him like she had. “Bucky, hand her over.”

Bucky turned and looked at Steve. “No.” Bucky held the shaking Tessa in his arms. “Let her calm down. You know she gets antsy and nervous about anything that reminds her of the way Hydra treated her.” Bucky helped her get her pants back on.

“You’re gonna pay for this Buck.”

“I’m aware.” Bucky led Tessa to the front door. “Are you dizzy?” She shook her head. “Okay good. Go straight to your apartment. You understand?”

Tessa suddenly realized that Bucky was standing between her and Steve, protecting her. She backed out the door. “Bucky…”

“Don’t worry about me, doll.” He gave her a sad smile and shut the door. She heard a shout on the other side from Steve and dashed to the elevator. Trying to put space between her and them. Tessa pressed the button for her floor several times, panicking as she thought the door wouldn’t shut.

Tessa dashed towards her apartment when she reached her floor, staring down. She ran straight into someone and it knocked her down. She groaned, landing on the sore wrist again. Looking up to see who she hit she saw Loki standing over her. He reached a hand down. “Whoa, what happened to you?”

Tessa stood up with out taking the hand and tried to hide her face. “I…I…was training with Bucky and…we just missed a few shots.”

Loki stared at her. “Do not lie to the Prince of lies.”

Tessa flushed and pushed past him, heading into her apartment, and not saying anything else. She shut the door and headed to the bedroom, checking herself in the mirror. Her face was already swollen, and she was definitely going to have bruises. Stepping back from the mirror she curled up on the bed and cried for herself. Tessa cried for Bucky as well, afraid for what he had just put himself through. 

Loki watched as the little redhead dashed back into her apartment and tucked his hands in his pockets. Since he had first looked into her eyes and saw they were a stunning emerald green with tiny gold flecks decorating them he knew he needed to figure out why they were sad. Loki turned and went to the apartment that was across from Tessa’s, finding his brother watching some Midgardian television show. “Brother,” Loki started. Thor looked up. “I think something is…amiss here.”

“What do you mean?”

“That Tessa girl. Did they say what her powers were?”

Thor shook his head. “Probably like Natasha and doesn’t have powers.”

Loki frowned. His brother was never attuned to the magical so it made sense that he wouldn’t pick up on the fact that the girl was exuding some type of magic. “I think she’s magical or enhanced or whatever it is they call it here on Midgard.”

Thor laughed. “Steve wouldn’t hide that from us.”

Loki gave his brother a blank stare and then headed to his room. “I’ll see you in the morning brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bucky :(


	7. Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa shows Loki around the tower

Tessa woke up in the morning and could hear someone in her kitchen. She cautiously stepped out, peering around the door frame. She blinked, wincing at the pain, when she saw it was Bucky. He looked like he had been through hell. “B-B-Bucky?”

He turned and smiled at her. “Hey, doll.”

Tessa walked into the kitchen area and grabbed the cup of coffee that was waiting for her. “I…are you okay?”

“Steve just had a PTSD episode.” He looked at her pointedly and then glanced at the living room where Steve was sitting. Tessa jumped when she saw him, cursing as she spilled coffee on herself.

“Tessa.” Steve said, his voice not as stern as it usually was. “I want to apologize. I got a little out of hand last night.” Tessa noticed that Steve had a few bruises on him too and couldn’t help but think that she was glad that Bucky got a few hits in. “I should have asked if you would use your powers for the team instead of demanding it.”

Tessa nodded and took a sip of her coffee. “I shouldn’t have yelled.” She whispered. Bucky gave her an approving look and she set the coffee down, heading over to Steve slowly as if he would jump at her. “I of course will help the team if I think it will help.” She looked at her feet.

Steve smiled and stood up, closing the distance between them to hug her. She flinched but Steve barely noticed. “Thank you, Tessa. You probably won’t be needed and will be left on the quinjet as backup.”

Tessa nodded at him. “Okay, Steve.”

Steve kissed her forehead. “Do I need to take you down to medical to get these bruises checked out?”

Tessa shook her head. “No.” Steve nodded and led her back to the dining area of the kitchen, sitting her down. Bucky handed them both plates and sat down next to Tessa. They ate breakfast quietly, no one wanting to address the obvious fucked up parts of the situation. Steve tried to make small talk but her and Bucky were in no mood for it.

They finished up their breakfast and the two men left, to go plan the mission out with Thor and Tony. Tessa sat quietly in the apartment for what felt like several hours before she took a shower and changed into a sweatshirt and jeans. She slid on her flats and tried to do her makeup to hide some of the bruising. She jumped when there was a knock at the door and F.R.I.D.A.Y. let her know that Loki was at the door.

Tessa frowned, knowing what Bucky had told her the day before about staying away from him because Steve didn’t like him. However, that honestly made her want to get to know him more. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she opened the door, tugging a bit at the sweatshirt. “Hey.”

Loki gave her a smile. “Good afternoon. I was wondering if I could get a guide around the tower today?” Tessa felt her stomach flip at the smile again and went to bite her lip out of nervousness, groaning when she remembered it was split. Loki reached out, cold soft fingers touching her chin as he tipped her face up to him. “Careful. That’s a nasty looking cut. Want to tell me the truth of what happened to you?”

Tessa looked at him, seeing he was genuinely curious. She couldn’t risk telling the truth, so she went with what Bucky said. “Steve had a PTSD episode last night. I got in the middle of him and Bucky.”

Loki gave her a skeptical look. “Well, is there a medical floor? You should get that looked at.”

Tessa shook her head. “It’s just some bruising. Um. I don’t really have access to a lot of the tower.”

“Show me around the city then?”

Tessa felt her entire body yearn to be able to do that. She looked away from him. “I’m not allowed to leave the tower yet.”

Loki frowned. “You’re a prisoner.”

“No, it’s not like that.” Tessa started. “I just…they don’t know…I…”

“Out with it.” Loki looked impatient now.

Tessa jumped as he said the soft order and mumbled. “They don’t know the full extent of my healing capabilities. They…”

“Healing capabilities?” 

Tessa looked back at him and nodded. “Yea, the enhancement that was done on me by Hydra allows me to heal people.”

“Interesting.” Loki smiled. “Come, show me what you can show me.”

Tessa spent the rest of the afternoon showing Loki the floors she had access to. They talked pleasant enough and Loki was a consummate gentleman the entire time. He opened doors, kept his hands to himself, and mostly talked about Tessa. It was difficult for Tessa to skirt the truths with him, and when he prodded her past, she flat out confessed she didn’t remember much before her time in the Hydra facility. Something about the way they had done the experiments on her had given her memory loss.

“That’s a shame. I am sorry that happened to you.” Tessa did a double take as Loki empathized with her. 

Tessa shrugged. “It is what it is.”

Loki touched her arm softly. “Hey, I could…” He was cut off as Steve walked up and pulled Tessa out of his reach.

“There you are Tessa. I’ve been looking for you.” Tessa picked up on the edge in his tone, he was displeased to find her with Loki.

“I was just showing Loki around the tower. He asked for an escort.” Tessa glanced up at Steve and saw that he had a pleasant enough expression on his face, but she knew better. Tessa was in trouble and she had just gotten _out_ of trouble. There was no getting around it, she’d face some form of punishment for this.

“Well that was very kind of you.” Steve gave Loki another smile. “But I need you upstairs for a bit, need to go over your role in the mission.”

Tessa looked at Loki and waved. “It was nice spending time with you Loki.” She was already in trouble; she might as well be honest with someone around here.

Loki gave a head tip to her, his eyes narrowing as he watched Steve lead her away. “It was lovely to spend the morning with you, Tessa. I look forward to getting to know you more.”

Steve’s grip tightened on Tessa as he led her to the elevator. Once the doors shut he spoke in his stern tone. “I thought you were told to stay away from Loki.”

“I didn’t know how to get out of it.” Tessa said truthfully. “He asked me specifically to take him around the tower. I…am sorry.”

Steve studied her face, taking in the bruises. “Stay away from him. I won’t punish you this time, but in the future I can’t promise.” She flinched as he pulled her into a hug. “You’re my favorite girl, after all. I’m just trying to protect you.”

“I know, Steve.” Tessa said quietly.

The rest of her afternoon was spent listening to her instructions as far as the mission was to go. She was to stay on the quinjet and wait for orders from Steve. “You’ll be completely out of harm’s way.”

Tessa nodded. “And I heal anyone I want?”

“You heal the team.” Tessa nodded, understanding Steve’s instructions. He intended to direct who would be healed and who wouldn’t. She had traded Hydra for the Avengers and it was all the same.

Loki watched as Tessa left with Steve and he felt a strong urge to stop it. Even if it had just been a PTSD episode, which he didn’t believe for a second, he had hit Tessa. Loki was a lot of things, but he didn’t believe in hitting women. His sister Hela had been a different story, however, and frankly she deserved it. He looked around the common room and saw that Bucky was there. He walked over to him and tried to pull him into a conversation. “Bucky, correct?”

Bucky gave him a level look. “What do you want, Loki?”

“I want to help Tessa.” Bucky frowned. “She mentioned while she was showing me around the tower that she lost memories prior to the Hydra experiments.”

“That’s correct.”

“I can probably get them back for her, I just need some time with her.”

Bucky looked at Loki astonished. “Why would you do that?”

“Because no one should have their past hidden from them.” Loki’s tone was a little bitter. He wasn’t angry about his true parentage being hidden from him anymore, but he was still a little upset. “Tessa seems a little lost and I thought perhaps offering a chance at her memories would be helpful to the team.”

Bucky thought on it. “I’ll talk to her and Steve about it. Anything to do with your magic has to be passed through the bosses, you know that.”

Loki nodded. “I do and I understand.” Loki smiled. “Thank you for hearing me out, Bucky.”

Tessa backed up as Steve moved in. “Come here, Tessa.”

“I thought you weren’t mad at me.”

“I’m not.” His hands grabbed her and he lifted her up, carrying her to her bedroom. He set her down on her bed and began tugging at her clothes. “I just need to take you. You look so adorable today.”

Tessa flushed and closed her eyes, knowing she was in for a bad time as usual. Someone really needed to teach Steve that he was bad at sex. She wasn’t about to be the one to do it, not with the reminders on her face of how angry he could get. Tessa wriggled out of her jeans, deciding not to fight him. “Okay, Steve.”

Steve beamed at her and kissed her softly, being careful of the cut on her lip. She kissed back, trying to show him she could behave. The whole ordeal was over quickly as usual, painful, and over quickly. Steve held her this time, peppering her with gentle kisses. Tessa laid their stiffly, letting him show his form of affection. “You can be such a good girl.”

Tessa felt herself bristle but she kept her mouth shut not wanting to cause problems. Steve left after a while and she went to the bathroom, taking a hot shower to get him off of her. She sat down in the bottom of the shower and closed her eyes, thinking about how nice the morning had been before Steve showed up and pulled her away from Loki. Tessa thought about how kind and gentlemanly Loki had been, something she hadn’t expected from the Trickster.

Tessa sighed and climbed out of the shower, curling up in her bed. She fell asleep, her nap plagued with dreams of dark hair and ocean eyes. Tessa woke up curled around a pillow and a strong desire to see Loki again.


	8. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has a little too much fun at the party.

Tessa stood in her green gown and the black Jimmy Choo’s and looked at the hair and makeup job that Natasha and Wanda had done. The bruises were barely visible, and her hair was done up in a 40’s style with it down in the back but the sides pulled up into rolls. She blinked a couple of times as she took herself in, she looked completely different. Wanda smiled. “Oh, Bucky and Steve are going to love this look on you.”

Tessa couldn’t care less what Steve thought of it, but the idea of Bucky being pleased was nice. A brief flash of what would Loki think popped into her head as well and she quickly pushed it aside. “I Think Bucky will like this a lot.” She said in response to Wanda.

Natasha looked at her. “What about Steve? Or are you and he kinda…rocky over the whole PTSD thing?”

Tessa simply nodded. “Probably will be until the bruises fade.” She forced a smile and followed the two other women out. They were both dressed flawlessly as well. Natasha was trying to attract Bruce’s attention if Tessa guessed it right and Wanda always wanted to look her best for Vision. They went up to Tony’s penthouse floor where most people had already gathered.

Tessa looked around nervously, feeling like a doll that had been made up for fun. She locked eyes with Loki who was wearing an all-black suit with a green tie. Loki gave her a large smile, one that actually reached his eyes this time. Tessa jumped when she felt someone tug her arm. She turned her head to see Bucky standing there dressed in a suit with a red tie. He kissed her cheek gently. “C’mere, doll.”

Tessa let Bucky lead her over to the side. “What is it Bucky?”

“Well first, you look stunning.” He smiled approvingly. “Like you stepped right out of a dance in 1942.” Tessa flushed and Bucky chuckled. “Second, I have something for you.”

Tessa tipped her head as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. “What…what is it?”

Bucky’s hand opened and revealed a gold bracelet that had the same star symbol that was on his arm. “Something for you to wear and think of me.”

Tessa blushed deeper and held out her wrist, letting him put the bracelet on her. “Thank you, Bucky.”

“You’re welcome, doll. Now let’s enjoy the party, hmm?”

She nodded and took his arm as he led her over to the bar, getting her a cocktail and himself a whiskey. Turning around she found herself facing Loki again. He was still across the room, but he was watching her intently. He lifted his hand and crooked a finger, beckoning her over. Tessa looked around and saw Steve was preoccupied with talking to Tony and Dr. Strange. Sighing a little she excused herself form Bucky and went over to Loki.

“You are a vision.” Loki smiled at her. He grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it. “Absolutely stunning.”

Tessa smiled. “It’s mostly the work of Wanda and Natasha.”

“You still look stunning.” He took a sip of whatever he was drinking, it looked to be some Asgardian liquor. “Now, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Tessa tipped her head. “Talk to me about what?”

“I could try and restore your memories.” He took another drink. “I can not promise anything, but I am willing to bet they are just locked up tight. My magic allows me to read minds if I choose.”

Tessa’s face lit up a little. “You could help me get my memories back? That would be…”

She was cut off as she felt a hand slide around her waist. Looking over she found Steve behind her. Her heart sank as he smiled at her. “I don’t think it’s wise to let Loki use his magic on you.”

Tessa looked at Loki a little sadly. “I…just would like my memories back.”

“I know, Tessa. Maybe we can get you some of that new therapy?” Therapy you’d control, she thought bitterly. Instead she just nodded and let Steve lead her away from Loki again.

Loki had nearly gasped when Tessa walked into the party wearing _his_ colors. She looked stunning in green. The whole ensemble just needed a touch of gold and she would be beyond perfect. Loki watched as Bucky hooked a bracelet on her and then led her to the bar. He couldn’t help but beckon her over to try and get a few moments with her. He was absolutely entranced by her and he wanted to know how to gain her favor.

When their conversation was cut short by Steve, he felt anger bubble in him. The man seemed like a controlling jackass. Loki watched as Tessa was introduced to other people and looked up when Bucky walked over. “Bucky.”

“Stay away from her.” Bucky said it softly, with a non-threatening tone. “For her sake.”

Loki shook his head. “Not going to happen.” He may have only been here three days, but he was entranced by her. “I want to help her.”

“Then leave her to me.” Bucky crossed his arms. “I will protect her.”

Loki let out a chuckle. “Forgive me, but it looks like you can barely protect yourself.”

Bucky made a low growl. “I do my best.”

“I can get her away from him.” Loki said softly. “Completely away, out of his realm of view even.”

“And away from me.” Bucky said softly. He turned his eyes away from Loki and began to watch Tessa as she laughed at something Scott said.

“She’d be safe.”

Bucky walked away from Loki, not addressing the rest of what he said. Loki took another drink of his Asgardian whiskey. Loki would take Tessa away from this place, he just had to come up with a plan. She was a prisoner and he would grant her freedom.

Tessa stumbled into Bucky and Steve’s apartment, a little tipsy. She giggled and grabbed onto Bucky’s arm for stability. “I love this bracelet.”

She held her arm up, jangling the bracelet as if Bucky didn’t know what it looked like. Bucky laughed and moved his arm around her waist and picked her up. “Come here you.”

Tessa laughed and threw her arms around Bucky’s neck. “What are you doing, Bucky?”

Bucky smiled and carried her into the bedroom. “Just taking care of you, doll.” He set her on her feet and began helping her out of the dress. She gladly let him, giggling. “I think you had one too many cocktails.”

Tessa smiled at him. “I had just enough, thank you!” Bucky pulled out one of his t-shirts and pulled it over her head before he began pulling the thousands of bobby pins out of her hair so she could sleep comfortably. “Maybe you didn’t have enough.”

Bucky looked down to see Tessa push her way into his lap, kissing him on the mouth. “Doll…” He sighed, she was completely wasted. There was no way he could take advantage of her. “Let me get you comfortable.”

Tessa wrapped around him, letting him pull her hair down. “I want you, Bucky.”

“I’ll be here in the morning, doll.” He gave her a kiss and laid her down on the bed. He began to get comfortable himself, stripping down and pulling on a pair of lounge pants.

Tessa watched him from where she was. “Why can’t I be friends with Loki?”

“Cause Steve doesn’t trust him.” Bucky crawled in the bed, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her in.

“He’s _nice_ though.” She looked at Bucky. “He’s so nice. He offered to try and find my lost memories.”

Bucky nodded. “We’ll find your memories.” He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Tessa pressed against him and Bucky had to suppress a groan. “I promise Tessa, I will protect you.” He whispered it and realized that she had passed out. Bucky smiled and kissed her softly.

~*~

Tessa woke up in the morning curled up in Bucky’s arms still. Steve was behind her, one hand on her hip. Thor had given him some of the Asgardian whiskey, so he was definitely out. She looked around and groaned as the light from the window hit her face. A hangover was definitely happening. Tessa buried her face back down against Bucky and groaned. Bucky stirred a little and reached a hand into her hair to stroke it. “Hung over?” His voice was barely a whisper.

Tessa groaned. “Quiet.” Bucky chuckled and carefully disentangled himself from her. “No, don’t leave.” She buried her face in his pillow, trying to hide from the sunlight coming into the room.

“I’ll be right back, doll.” Bucky left the room quietly so as not to wake Steve. He came back with Tylenol and a glass of water. “Sip this.” Tessa did as she was told, taking the Tylenol as well. “There you go.” Bucky climbed back in the bed and pulled her back into his arms, letting her hide from the sun in his chest. He chuckled at her.

“Don’t laugh at me.” She whined. Bucky began to rub her back as they waited for the Tylenol to kick in. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” Bucky whispered.

“Would you two be quiet?” Steve muttered from his side of the bed. “Fuck that Asgardian shit.”

Bucky tried not to laugh. “How about I take Tessa to her apartment?”

“Yes, get away from me.” Steve buried his head under a pillow, groaning.

Bucky saluted and got Tessa a pair of his work out pants to wear, she cinched them as tight as she could and they still didn’t quite fit. She stifled a laugh so as not to annoy Steve further and gathered up her clothes and shoes from the night before. Once they made it to her apartment, Bucky directed her to the shower. “Take a hot shower, doll. I’m going to make you a breakfast that will make you feel better.”

Tessa nodded and went and took a shower, glad the Tylenol worked quickly. She put Bucky’s t-shirt back on but a pair of her own sweatpants and came out with her hair wrapped up in a towel. Tessa made sure to put the bracelet he had given her back on. Bucky turned and smiled at her. “Okay I feel a little better.”

“Good, this breakfast will make you feel tip-top.” He set a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of her. “Eat up.”

Tessa smiled and began to eat the food that was put in front of her. “How did you not get a hangover?”

“I stayed away from the Asgardian shit. I drink for the taste.” Tessa nodded, digging into the food. “What do you remember from last night?”

Tessa thought for a moment. “Loki. He offered to help me get my memories back. I think he was watching me most of the night. And then I think I tried to throw myself at you.”

Bucky laughed. “That about sums it up.”

Tessa smiled. “Thank you for not um…taking advantage of me.”

“You know I only do it when…” He trailed off, both of them feeling a bit awkward about the conversation. Tessa just nodded and finished off her plate of food.

“Thank you for the food, I feel much better now.” Bucky took the empty plate and set it in the sink. Tessa stood, staring at him awkwardly for a moment. She suddenly hugged him hard enough that it almost took the wind out of him. Bucky smiled and hugged her back, stroking her back.

“You okay, doll?” Tessa nodded and leaned up on her tip toes, kissing Bucky on the mouth. Bucky almost pulled back but tightened the hug instead, kissing her back. “What are you doing?” He murmured against her lips.

“Kissing you.” She kissed him again, letting him deepen it this time. Her arms moved to around his neck and she tangled a hand in his hair. Bucky slowly moved the two of them towards the couch. He sat down and pulled Tessa in his lap sideways and began kissing her neck. He locked his metal arm around her waist and tangled his other hand in her hair, nipping lightly at her neck.

Tessa made a soft noise, encouraging him and he looked up at her. Turning her face towards him he spoke softly. “I don’t know if we should.”

“Do you think Steve will be displeased?” Tessa whispered. “I don’t want to get you hurt again.”

“And I don’t want _you_ hurt.” He kissed her again. “I like you a lot, Tessa.”

Tessa smiled and buried her face against Bucky’s neck. She did like Bucky, she didn’t know how she liked him, but she knew she liked him better than Steve. “I know, Bucky.”

“I do want you. I want you to know that.” Tessa smiled against his neck, suddenly biting down. Bucky moaned. “Tessa….” His tone was warning.

She pulled back and gave him a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

“I promise next time Steve gives us permission; I’ll be different.” He chose his words carefully. Tessa nodded and leaned against him.

Tessa closed her eyes as she laid against Bucky’s firm chest and couldn’t help but think that she wanted a relationship where a third party wasn’t needed for permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are we all, Team Loki or Team Bucky? I doubt anyone at this point is Team Steve.


	9. Watermelon Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Bucky find some alone time

Bucky sat on Tessa’s couch, stroking her back as he thought. He stared at the now napping form against him and sighed softly. He couldn’t get what Loki had said out of his mind. Could Loki save her? Bucky curled one of her curls around his finger absentmindedly. If Loki could save her, that would mean Bucky would be without her. He knew that he had fallen for her over the past few months, especially when he took that beating from Steve. He was still sore from it a few days later.

Bucky groaned and decided he knew what he needed to do. He lifted Tessa up and carefully laid her on the couch, covering her up with a throw blanket. He kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Tessa.” He whispered, knowing he was safe in saying it since she was asleep. Bucky then crossed the hallway of the building and knocked on the apartment door that Loki and Thor were staying in. He’d need to talk to Loki for his plan to work.

Loki answered the door wearing just a pair of black lounge pants. Bucky blinked, taking in the lean form and shook his head. Loki smiled at him, crossed his arms, and leaned against the doorframe. “What brings you here? Thor is upstairs in the planning room.”

Bucky shook his head. “I need to talk to you.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “Talk to me about what?”

“Why don’t we go for a walk?” Bucky knew that F.R.I.D.A.Y. could spy on conversations and this one he had no intent of getting back to Steve or Tony. “It’s a nice day out in New York.” Loki picked up the hint and used his magic to dress himself like a civilian. It was still all black with touches of gold and green, but he at least would blend in. Bucky led them out of the building and two blocks up before he spoke. “How can you save Tessa?”

“Now this will be an interesting conversation.”

Tessa woke alone in her apartment and frowned. At least the couch still smelled a bit like Bucky. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist and wriggled it a bit, watching the star charm get hit by the sunlight. Tessa smiled as she remembered dreaming that Bucky had said he loved her. She wasn’t sure if that was something she had ever had in her life. Tessa decided to see if she could locate Bucky, just so she could pester him more.

She slid on her flats and headed out the door, going to the common room first. Bucky wasn’t there, but Natasha grabbed her before she could leave and sat her down. “Did _Bucky_ really give you jewelry last night?”

Tessa smiled and held up her wrist. “It’s not much, just a bracelet, but I love it.”

The girls talked about the bracelet, having a brief moment where Wanda and Natasha weren’t superheroes, but were just normal women ooing and ahhing over a gift a friend received. “Just a bracelet, she says.” Wanda said. “That’s his symbol on it!”

Natasha spoke next, “I wonder when Steve will get you something. I can’t imagine how you keep up with the two of them. I’m having enough trouble getting Bruce interested in me.”

Tessa flushed a bit. The truth was she didn’t try to keep up with Steve. Steve just forced himself onto her and made it work that way. The doors opened and Bucky walked in with Loki behind him. Tessa’s heart jumped in her throat seeing the two of them. Her eyes didn’t know where to go. Loki went and sat in the back of the room where he always sat, pretending he was anti-social. While Bucky came over and sat down next to Tessa. “Hey, doll.”

Tessa leaned into him, kissing his cheek. “Hey Bucky.”

Bucky grinned when she kissed him and pulled her tighter. “What are you ladies talking about?”

Natasha interjected. “That beautiful bracelet that you gave her last night. Where’d you get it?”

“None of your business, Natasha.” He laughed and tightened his grip around her. Tessa relaxed as Natasha and Bucky bantered back and forth. She giggled a couple of times when Natasha poked fun at him and received a playful pinch from him. “You think that’s funny, Tessa?”

Tessa squealed and stuck her tongue out at him. “I do.” Bucky tickled her side, causing her to squirm against him laughing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Bucky stopped tickling her and laughed. “Alright, I’ll forgive you. Come, we need to go check on Steve.” 

Tessa frowned when Bucky said that but nodded, saying goodbye to everyone in the room. She gave Loki a longer look and he smiled at her. She flushed and squeezed Bucky’s hand tighter. Bucky led her up to his and Steve’s apartment in silence. Tessa was relieved for them to find that Steve wasn’t there.

“He must be planning more.” Bucky said. “I should go join them.”

“Bucky, wait…”

Bucky stopped and looked at her. “What is it Tessa?”

Tessa got on her tiptoes and kissed him, deeply. “I…want you to know that, um, I understand stuff.”

Bucky smiled and kissed her again. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“But, I want to be…with you.” She didn’t add that she also had feelings for Loki too. Strange, probably purely sexual feelings, but they were there.

Bucky smiled. “Doll, you are with me.” He pressed their lips together again, this time his tongue swiping into her mouth. Tessa opened for him gladly, her arms going around his neck. Bucky backed her up against a wall, his hand sliding under her shirt to play with her side. Tessa sighed and Bucky groaned. “But, we…could get in trouble for this.”

Tessa made a whining noise, something she didn’t know she could sound like. “How bad could it be?”

Bucky’s eyes snapped to hers when she whined. She was needy for him. Bucky wasn’t sure anyone had been _needy_ for him. “Tessa…” He went to protest again and she put her hand under his shirt, pressing against his chest.

“Bucky, I want you.”

That was all it took for Bucky to decide to hell with the consequences. He picked her up like the little doll she was and carried her to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he crawled over her and kissed her deeper than he had before. “Tessa are you sure?” He whispered against her lips.

Tessa nodded enthusiastically and Bucky began peeling her clothes away. He had never had her to himself, Steve was always watching or touching her in some way that made her uncomfortable. But now it was just the two of them and he’d show her he cared. Bucky kissed a trail from her neck down to her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She made a soft gasping noise and arched her back some as he began to swirl his tongue around it.

“Bucky…” She whispered his name and it sounded perfect. He moved over to the other nipple, this time grazing the firm bud with his teeth. Hearing her breath catch egged him on and he slid a hand up her thigh. Carefully he slid one finger into her folds, exploring gently. He felt her entrance and found it already getting slick.

“Oh, you are needy.” Bucky slipped his finger over her entrance and up to her clit, beginning to massage gently in tight little circles. He leaned up on his metal arm and watched her face contort with pleasure. Tessa reached out and tangled a hand in Bucky’s hair, spreading her legs a bit further. Bucky smiled and moved his finger from her clit to sliding in her entrance.

She moaned his name again and he began to work the one finger slowly in her, adding a second after a few moments. Tessa made a groaning noise and tightened the hand in his hair, pulling him down to kiss him. Bucky kissed her deeply and curled his fingers, pulling a wonderful noise out of her. He swallowed it and began massaging against her g-spot lightly.

“There’s my doll.” He whispered against her lips and she arched her back, giving him even deeper access with his two fingers. “Oh, you want more do you?” Tessa’s face was pink, and she was panting heavily. She nodded at him and tugged his hair lightly. Bucky slid a third finger in her and she put her hand over her face, moaning loudly. “Is this enough for you?”

“No, no.” she whispered. “I want you.”

Bucky licked his lips. “Yea? Well I’m not ready for you to have that yet.” His voice was a growl and he didn’t know where this confidence in himself was coming from.

Tessa whined at him as his fingers slid out of her and his mouth descended upon her clit. Tessa gasped loudly and leaned up just enough to look down at him. “Bucky.” She whimpered his name as he began to lick circles around her clit, sliding just one finger back inside her tight slit. Bucky worked on her clit for what felt like an eternity, she felt a surge of building energy in her lower abdomen. “Bucky, oh Bucky…” His name came from her lips like a prayer.

Tessa looked down again, locking eyes with him as he slid his second finger back in and curled both of them up, sucking her clit lightly as he did so. She cried out and came onto his face, his metal hand pinned her hips down to keep her from bucking into his face. Tessa collapsed backwards as Bucky lapped up all the juices that she had let out. “You taste so good, Tessa.”

Tessa smiled at Bucky, panting. “Do I?” Bucky pressed his wet lips to hers, causing her to gasp. His tongue thrust into her mouth and she could taste her juices on him. She whimpered and reached between them, pressing her palm against him through his jeans. “Bucky, I…still…”

“Still what?” A voice came from the doorway, causing both of them to freeze. Tessa began to shake a little as her brain registered Steve’s presence in the room.

“Steve.” Bucky said, turning to look at him. “I was just…we…”

“Without me?” Steve’s voice was cold. “And doing things I don’t think we’ve done together.” Tessa held onto Bucky tightly, hoping against hope that Steve would just go away. “Well, at least you got her warmed up for me. Move.”

Bucky looked at Tessa with that sad look in his eyes and kissed her forehead before he slid away. Tessa suddenly felt empty and alone. She reached for Bucky as he was pulled away and replaced with Steve. “St…Steve, I was hoping Bucky and I could…”

“Could what? Have fun without me?” Tessa didn’t want to say yes, but it was the truth. She watched as Steve stripped down and climbed over her. “We’re a team, the three of us. Remember that.”

Before Tessa could say anything else, Steve was in her. She whimpered as he sank all the way in with one thrust. Her hand floundered until it found Bucky’s hand and she squeezed it. Steve didn’t even notice.

~*~

That evening Bucky excused himself from dinner with Steve, Tessa had been sent to her apartment as a “punishment”. Bucky knew that Tessa was half glad to not have to sleep in the same bed as Steve. “I’m just going to go for a walk. I’m feeling a little cooped up.”

Steve nodded. “Alright but leave Tessa alone.”

Bucky nodded. “Of course, Steve. You told me to stay away from her for tonight and I will.” Bucky headed down to the common room where he found Loki, reading a book. Loki pretended not to notice him when he walked over. Bucky leaned in and whispered where Loki could hear. “Get her out. However, you can.”

“What about you?” Loki’s lips barely moved as he whispered the question.

Bucky flinched. “I’m not necessary, Tessa is.”

Loki smiled and nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. For both of you.”

Bucky left the common room and went on the walk he had mentioned he was going to take to Steve. He didn’t want it to be a complete lie. He wondered how Loki could rescue him. They had talked about him getting Tessa out on their walk. That was going to require the god of Tricks to be extra tricky, but Loki was adamant he could do it. Once Tessa was free, Bucky would work on getting Steve some help or counseling or something. Calm him down, or maybe Bucky would leave himself.


	10. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki coordinates an escape

Tessa stood in the red and white uniform; her hair pulled back in a tight bun except for one stubborn curl that framed her face on the right side. Bucky stepped up, smiling at her, and tucked the curl behind her ear. “Hey doll, you ready for this?”

Tessa shook her head. “No, I’m not.”

“You’ll be fine. If anyone is injured, I’m your escort to them. You trust me?”

Tessa nodded. “Of course, I trust you, Bucky.”

“Good.” Bucky kissed her forehead and gave her a hug before stepping to the side. Tessa looked around the room and she felt her stomach flip when she caught sight of Loki in his battle armor. The black and green leather was formed to his body and even the ostentatious helmet looked good on him. Loki locked his blue eyes with her and winked, smiling. Tessa felt her mouth go dry and blushed, looking away quickly.

Steve entered the room and began to give everyone the last-minute rundown. She tried to pay attention, but she could feel Loki’s attention on her. Bucky slid an arm around her and kissed her temple. “Hey, you okay?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m scared. What if Hydra catches me?”

“They won’t, they gotta get through me.”

Tessa nodded, believing he would do anything to protect her. Steve came over and interrupted Bucky’s attempts at calming her down. “You clear on your objectives, Tessa?”

Tessa nodded. “I follow Bucky. You will come over the comms to tell us who needs healed if an injury occurs. Bucky will then escort me like a field medic.”

“Exactly.” Steve put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in, kissing her. She felt her stomach turn and forced herself to kiss back. “You’re going to be fine. We probably won’t even need you to heal.”

Tessa nodded and moved to take her seat on the quinjet. Loki was sat across from her and Bucky while Steve flew. Scott, Sam, and Thor were also on the jet with them. Scott tried to crack jokes to ease Tessa’s nerves, but it didn’t work. “Leave her alone, Tiny.” Sam chimed in. “It’s her first mission.”

It took an hour for them to get to where they supposed to land and Thor flew off to do reconnaissance with Tony. She watched him fly off and then began to walk slowly behind Bucky as they picked their way through a lightly wooded area. Loki leaned in and whispered something to Bucky once Steve was several feet ahead and then moved on. Tessa furrowed her brows. “What was that?”

Bucky smiled. “Don’t worry about it, doll. Just trust me, okay?”

Tessa nodded. Of course she trusted Bucky, he was everything keeping her going right now. She stuck close to Bucky as they followed into the compound as areas were cleared. Loki popped up over the comms after about twenty minutes. “I’ve been…shot. Bucky can you bring Tessa to the second floor?”

Steve cut in. “Don’t do that, it’s not safe on the second floor yet, Buck. Wait for Sam and Rhodey to clear it.”

A groan came through from Loki. “I don’t know if I can wait for them to clear it.” His voice sounded strained.

Tessa went wide eyed and looked up at Bucky. Without hitting her comms, she spoke. “We gotta help him, Bucky.”

Bucky nodded and hit his comms. “Steve, I’ve got her. I’ll keep watch while she does what she needs to do.”

“No, Buck. It’s not safe up there…” Steve cut out after a moment and Tessa stared at Bucky.

Bucky grabbed her hand and began leading her to the second floor. Tessa screamed involuntarily when Bucky had to shoot someone. He pushed her behind him and popped back on the comms. “Loki, what room?”

Loki provided directions as best he could, it sounded like he was struggling. Tessa fidgeted and muttered. “What if my magic doesn’t work on him?”

“We’re gonna find out, doll.” Bucky finally got her to the right room and stood at the door, pushing her in. Tessa looked to see Loki on the floor covered in blood, he was paler than usual. She ran forward and began patting him down to find the wound.

Loki grabbed her hands and addressed Bucky. “Trust me?” Bucky nodded and Tessa looked between the two of them in confusion. “Then come here.”

Loki tore his comms off, tossing them aside and then reached up pulling Tessa’s off. Bucky followed suit. Loki suddenly stood up, the illusion of him covered in blood and pale was gone. He pulled Tessa to her feet and grabbed Bucky’s hand. “What’s happening?” Tessa asked.

“Trust me.” Was the only response she got before Loki looked up. “Heimdall, friend, I need you.”

Before Tessa could ask what was happening, she was surrounded by a bright white light. She looked around and squeezed Loki’s hand tighter. The next thing she knew she was traveling quickly through one looked like shards of a rainbow. Loki was looking straight ahead, holding tightly to her and Bucky. Tessa gasped as they stepped out a full thirty seconds later and she was in a room that was covered in gold. If Loki hadn’t been holding her hand she would have collapsed to the ground.

“Tessa?” Loki held her up. “Look at me, are you okay?”

She nodded, looking around the room. “What…what just happened?”

“We traveled the Bifrost. You are now in Asgard.”

Tessa reached for Bucky who was observing the man standing in the center of the room cautiously. He was large and muscular, with gorgeous golden colored eyes. Tessa reached for Bucky, not letting go of Loki. “What…”

Bucky looked at Loki. “Thank you, but what are we going to do in Asgard?”

Loki smiled. “Look at it as a steppingstone until you figure out a place on Midgard you will be safe. I have quarters that the two of you may have until you decide what you want to do next.”

Tessa blinked and the realization hit her. She put her hand over her mouth and looked at Loki. “You…you saved me…us. You got us away from…”

Tessa threw her arms around Loki, catching him off guard. He slowly hugged her back, rubbing her back lightly. “Yes, I saved you both.”

Tessa suddenly burst into tears, pressing her face into Loki’s armor. Bucky smiled and walked over, prying her away from Loki. “Let me hug him too.”

Loki laughed this time when Bucky hugged him. “Come, we need to get out of here before Heimdall has a fit.”

~*~

Steve entered every room on the 2nd floor. Stopping when he saw the three sets of comms on the floor. Cursing he walked over and checked them, sure enough they belonged to Loki, Bucky, and Tessa. He pressed his and swore loudly. “Thor, you said you vouched for your brother. It _appears_ that he has taken Bucky and Tessa.”

“What? That doesn’t sound like…he would have to have good reason.”

Steve growled. “Well you better find out where he went with them.”

“I promise you, Steve, as soon as I secure this stone I will find them.”

Steve cursed loudly and stalked out of the room, headed back to the quinjet. No one dared address him knowing how hard he took when Bucky disappeared.

~*~

Tessa sat down on the four-poster bed in the room that she and Bucky had been given. She was now wearing a red dress in the Asgardian fashion with a gold belt. It was sleeveless and had a low back to it. Bucky had made a very pleased sound when she came out in it, her hair down around her shoulders again. The room itself was part of Loki’s quarters and decorated in his fashion of greens, golds, and black. Tessa found it oddly comforting.

Bucky walked over to her, wearing Asgardian clothes himself. He was wearing all black, his own hair down around his shoulders. Tessa smiled up at him. “You really organized this?”

Bucky sat next to Tessa and nodded. “Well, I was trying to get you out. After that last night with Steve where he punished us for doing stuff without him, I knew I had to get you out.”

Tessa felt tears well in her eyes. “You would have seen me go?”

Bucky nodded. “Loki bringing me along was a surprise. I didn’t think he would.”

Tessa wiped the tears from her eyes and threw both arms around Bucky. “I’m so glad he did.”

Bucky hugged her tight, pulling her as close as he could get her. He swiped his thumb over her cheek and kissed her softly. “I’m glad you’re happy, doll.”

Tessa looked up at him. “I know it wasn’t easy to leave Steve.”

“It really wasn’t. But I need you to be safe more than I need to cater to his…needs. I’m done protecting him.”

Tessa laid her head on Bucky’s shoulder and the two of them sat in silence for a while before a servant knocked on the door, letting them know that Loki had had a dinner prepared for the three of them. They followed her towards the dining hall, Bucky with his hand on Tessa’s back.

Tessa smiled when they entered the dining hall at Loki and ran up and gave him another hug. He was wearing a green and black outfit, his cape draped over the back of the chair he sat in. Loki made a soft noise as Tessa collided with him and hugged her back. “I see the two of you took to the clothes that I had brought up.”

Tessa nodded against him. “Yes, thank you! For everything.”

Bucky walked up, chuckling at Tessa. “I promise we’ll get out of your hair soon. I think if I can talk to T’Challa about what is going on he will grant us safe haven in Wakanda.”

Loki put a hand up, waving away Bucky’s words. “There is no rush.” He kept one arm around Tessa, who was still hugging the life out of him. “You two are welcome in Asgard as long as you need. No one will force either of you to use your abilities and you’re free to roam around.” He leaned back, tipping Tessa’s head to look her in the face. “You are no longer a prisoner.”

Tessa beamed at him. “Thank you, Loki.” He gave her a smile that reached his eyes and Tessa felt her stomach flip. Conflicting feelings were rising in her for Loki and Bucky. She liked them both she just didn’t know how much she liked Loki.

Loki pried himself away from her and pulled a chair out for her. The three of them shared a meal, Tessa feeling relaxed because no one here would expect anything out of her afterwards.

Bucky watched as Tessa ate, happy that Loki had done this for them. He didn’t know how he could pay back the god. Tessa smiled at Bucky and he could see there was hurt and that healing would need to be done, but getting her out from Steve’s grasp had been step one. Bucky would do everything he could to make sure she healed as best she could.

That evening he pulled her into his arms when they were alone and kissed her deeply. “Tessa…”

“Yea, Bucky?” The moonlight hit her eyes just right and Bucky sighed, kissing her again.

“I love you.” He whispered, taking the plunge to say it while she was wide awake.

Tessa sat up straight and stared at him. “I…I didn’t dream that then?”

Bucky felt himself flush. “Wh-wh-what?”

“The other day, I had a dream that you said you loved me. You said it for real didn’t you!” She poked his chest.

Bucky laughed and grabbed her, pulling her back down so he could kiss her. “Yes I said it for real.”

Tessa studied his face in the dim light. “I love you too, Bucky. But…” She trailed off, falling silent for several minutes

“But what, doll?”

“I…I have feelings for Loki.” She whispered it as if someone else would hear it. “I have since he showed up back at the tower.”

Bucky smiled at her. “I know.”

“You’re not upset?”

“I’m not Steve.” He kissed Tessa again, softer this time. “I don’t own you. You do what you want to do, doll. I’ll be here waiting.”

Tessa curled into his side and he held her a little snugger. He meant it, too. He wanted Tessa to be happy and if she’d be happier chasing after Loki then he’d let her. Bucky would wait for her to either come back or not. He had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet Bucky <3


	11. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Bucky share a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead!

Tessa woke to golden sunlight pouring into the room and a warm Bucky pressed against her back. She smiled as she remembered that they were free of Steve. The brief thought that it wouldn’t last crossed her head but she shook it off and rolled over in Bucky’s arms so she could hug him. He stirred some and adjusted his grip on her. Tessa smiled and kissed his bared chest.

Bucky mumbled a good morning and kissed the top of her head. “How’d you sleep?”

“I always sleep well when I’m in your arms.” She whispered softly. Tessa could feel Bucky smile against her hair and she nuzzled into his chest.

“Good, doll.” He gently pulled her head back and kissed her softly. “Mm, it’s still really early.” Tessa nodded and felt her brain go to mush as Bucky’s hand slid under her nightgown, grabbing at her ass lightly. “Should probably go back to sleep.”

Tessa brushed her lips against Bucky’s. “Maybe.”

Bucky kissed her, deep and hard like he was trying to devour her. She whimpered and felt the hand on her ass squeeze a little harder. Bucky broke the kiss. “Or not.” He rolled them so he was hovering over her, kissing over her neck. Tessa wriggled and began playing with Bucky’s hair. Bucky pulled one of the straps of the night gown down, kissing over her shoulder. “You are so beautiful.”

Tessa shook her head. “No.”

Bucky growled. “Don’t call me a liar.” He crushed their lips together again and Tessa sighed, opening to him and letting him slide his tongue through her mouth. Tessa kissed back, moaning softly as his hand slid up her side and cupped one of her breasts. Bucky massaged it lightly, tweaking the nipple as it got firmer. Tessa arched her back, whimpering into Bucky’s mouth. He broke the kiss and nipped at her lips. “You like my touch?”

Tessa nodded eagerly. She _loved_ Bucky’s touch. Ever since she discovered he preferred being gentle with her she couldn’t get enough. “I do.” Tessa tangled and hand in his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Bucky chuckled into the kiss, breaking it abruptly. He pulled at the nightgown, stripping Tessa down. “Hey! You, too.” She reached for the pants he was wearing.

Bucky grabbed her hands and pinned her down lightly. “Let me enjoy your body, doll.” Tessa shuddered at the low growl in his voice, feeling herself get wetter just from that.

“I will but, Bucky, I want you.” She whispered, as if saying it aloud would ruin something.

Bucky smiled at her. “I know you do.” He released her hands, letting her them roam over his stomach and chest. Tessa scraped her nails down before sliding one hand into the pants he had slept in. Bucky moaned as her small hand encircled him and she squeezed, stroking slowly. Bucky looked down at her, locking eyes with her. Tessa stopped stroking him and pushed until Bucky lay on his back. “Doll?”

Tessa smiled and pulled Bucky’s pants off, freeing his growing erection. Tessa smiled and leaned down, licking the underside of his cock and then swirling her tongue around the head slowly. Bucky threw his head back against the pillow and moaned. Tessa began to take him in her mouth shyly. She had never done this before, only seen it done. Bucky slid a hand in her hair, gently guiding her. Tessa began to move her head slowly, sliding her mouth over him.

“Oh, shit, Tessa.” Bucky moaned and gave a gentle thrust up, pushing himself slightly deeper. Tessa moaned and Bucky began to slowly work himself as deep into her throat as he could go. Tessa looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and groaned. Bucky pulled her up. “Shit, Tessa, are you okay?”

Tessa was panting, trying to get her breath. “That was…fun.” She moved her mouth back down, taking him just as deep again. Bucky’s head hit the pillow and he held onto Tessa as she encouraged him to take her mouth. Bucky moaned as Tessa pulled off with a soft “pop” and looked up at him. She knew she probably looked used but for Bucky she didn’t mind.

“Tessa…” Bucky grabbed her, pulling her body upwards. “You still want me?”

Tessa nodded enthusiastically and made a gasping sound as Bucky slid his hand between her legs, two fingers swiping at her entrance before slowly entering her. Bucky kissed her deeply as his fingers moved in her, stretching her. Tessa’s breath hitched as he curled his fingers against just the right place, his thumb swiping over her clit. She moaned his name and grabbed onto his shoulder. “Please.”

“Please what?” Bucky was close to her face and smirking as he teased her.

“I need you in me.” Tessa moaned, arching her hips.

“I am in you.” He chuckled and kissed her again, slipping a third finger in. Tessa moaned at the way it stretched her out, lifting one of her legs. Bucky pressed their lips together and began moving his fingers a little quicker. “Unless there’s something else you want.” Tessa suddenly gasped, her walls clenching on his fingers as she came on his hand. Bucky smiled and pulled his fingers out and pressed them against Tessa’s lips. She opened her mouth and licked them clean, keeping eye contact with him. Bucky pulled his fingers out of her mouth and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “Tell me what you want, doll.”

Tessa sucked his thumb into her mouth, panting from the orgasm. She let go and cupped Bucky’s face with one hand. “I want you to take me, Bucky. Like you’ve been wanting to.”

Bucky kissed her again, eager to finally have his doll the way he wanted her. Not forced, not crying, but needy and desperate for him. He positioned himself between her legs and guided himself in her entrance. Tessa gasped as he entered her, moaning softly when he slowly bottomed out. “How’s that?”

Tessa just nodded and Bucky held himself up with his metal arm, his other hand cupping her face. She buried her face against his hand and cried out softly when he began to move in her. He slowly pulled all the way back out and then pushed as deep as he could. Tessa lifted her legs, giving him better access and he groaned as he felt himself go just a touch deeper.

The two of them moved against each other, occasional kisses breaking the sound of their panting. Bucky placed his forehead against Tessa’s, his hand sliding to her hip as he began to pick up pace. Tessa held onto him, her nails digging into his back. He groaned at the pain she was inflicting and gave a particularly hard thrust that made her cry out. “You like having me in you, Tessa?”

“Yes, yes Bucky.” She kissed him, moaning into his mouth. Bucky felt his release coming and his pace began to get more erratic. His hand slid between them, rubbing at her clit as he slammed into her. Tessa cried out, releasing around him, her walls tightening just right. It was just enough to send him over the edge. Bucky slammed home, releasing deep inside her.

Tessa and Bucky lay there for a while, both trying to catch their breath. Tessa suddenly beamed at Bucky and kissed him. “That was _wonderful_.”

Bucky chuckled and pulled her into his grasp. “Was it what you wanted, doll?”

She nodded. “Absolutely.” Biting her lip she studied his face for a second and then whispered to him. “I love you, Bucky.”

Bucky broke into a big grin and kissed her. “I love you, too, Tessa.

~*~

Loki looked up from the book he was reading when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door and found Tessa standing there in a pale green dress, barefoot, and her hair was wildly curly. It occurred to him that Asgard probably didn’t have the products she used to keep it tamed, but he loved the way it looked in its unruly state. Loki smiled at her. “What do I owe the pleasure, Tessa?”

Tessa smiled at him. “I just wanted to talk about my memories?” Her hands were fidgeting some and Loki noticed she was shaking. “You said you might be able to get them back?”

Loki nodded. “Maybe. I can’t make any promises, love.” Tessa turned pink when he called her love and he smiled to himself. If he was reading her correctly, she was just as interested in him as he was in her. “Come in.”

Loki stepped aside letting Tessa into his quarters. She walked in and looked around. “I didn’t interrupt something, did I?”

He shook his head. “I was just doing some reading on Midgard.” He led her to the balcony that was just off his room. Summoning a servant over he got them a tray of drinks and snacks. He watched as Tessa leaned over the balcony, looking at the garden below. “Like what you see? You are welcome to go down an explore it.”

“It’s absolutely beautiful.” She looked back at him, smiling. It was obvious she felt safe here at Asgard after a mere day. Bucky must really make her happy. He wondered if she would feel the same if he had left Bucky behind. Tessa said something that Loki didn’t quite hear, he was too busy taking her in and wondering if he could have made her happy. He blinked and looked up as she repeated herself. “Did I do something, wrong by coming here?”

“No, no. I just zoned out is all.” Loki sat down across from her and leaned back as the tray was delivered. Tessa looked at the tray and took one of the fruity drinks when he offered it. “So to get your memories back, I’d need you to trust me to start. I would be digging through your brain, sifting through some of your worst memories to get your old ones back.”

Tessa bit her lip and sipped the drink, looking at the garden. “I do trust you, you know. Well as far as one _should_ trust a trickster.”

Loki smirked at that. “Very good, love. You’d be foolish to trust me without some trepidation.”

Tessa nodded again. “Well I do trust you, especially since you saved Bucky and I.” He watched as the small woman chewed her lip. “I am scared of you seeing me at my worst.”

Loki shook his head and reached over, touching her hand lightly. “It’s not your worst I will see. It is the people who hurt you at their worst.”

Tessa gave him a sad smile and nodded. “I want to do it. But…can I have Bucky with me?”

“I’ll have to talk to him about interfering, but yes he can be there.”

“Thank you, Loki. I really hope this works.”

“Me to, love. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Bucky finally got their moment <3 I thought a brief happy chapter would be nice before we get more angst with Tessa's memories.


	12. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa recovers some memories, Loki and Bucky have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter guys, I hope you enjoy

Tessa sat on Loki’s bed, her feet dangling several inches above the floor. Bucky was standing with his arms crossed beside her. “This is the only way?” Bucky asked.

Loki nodded. “The only way that I know how.”

“Is it going to hurt her?”

“Emotionally, probably.” Loki was being blunt, not rude just matter-of-fact.

Bucky frowned and looked at Tessa. “Is this what you want, doll?”

She nodded. “I need to know if it’s possible, Bucky.”

Bucky sighed and kissed her forehead, holding her close for a second. “Alright. I’m here.”

Loki felt a surge of envy at watching Bucky comfort Tessa. He wanted her to come to him for the little things, not just the big things. He shook his head to clear it and stepped in front of Tessa. “You are welcome to hold hands with Bucky if it will make you feel better.”

Tessa immediately grabbed his hand, squeezing tight. “I’m ready, Loki.”

“Alright, love.”

Loki placed his hand on Tessa’s forehead and she was suddenly reliving the previous morning with Bucky. Loki sped past the memory and then she was going through several quick scenes of Steve’s assaults on her. He had to push past his own feelings of rage at the man for hurting the woman. He reached her time on the streets and then her escape from Hydra. Once he got past the Hydra experiments, he was able to start piecing together foggy memories.

Loki got to the fuzzy memories and began piecing them together. He felt Tessa grab his free hand, squeezing it. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and he wanted to stop, but she had asked for this. Tessa needed the memories to move forward. He sighed and pushed forward, peeling away the fog bit by bit.

_Tessa was sitting at a table pouring over a book and taking notes. She had to be about twenty. A man grabbed her from behind and shoved her into a car before she could so much as try to fight back. Hydra._

_Tessa was with someone, a grandmother? They were in a hospital and it was obvious the older lady was dying. Tessa and her seemed happy though, Tessa was holding up a piece of paper, something College. An Acceptance letter._

_A teenage Tessa was sharing a meal with the same woman from the hospital. It must have been her caregiver._

Tessa suddenly gasped and leaned away from Loki. “Grandmama!” She looked at him. “I remember, she passed away a few weeks before…before…”

Tessa’s tears picked up and she fell into heartbreaking sobs. Bucky moved to grab her but she collapsed forward and Loki had his arms full of Tessa suddenly. Loki looked to Bucky as he wrapped his arms around the tiny, sobbing woman. Tessa buried her face against his chest, holding on to him tightly as she sobbed. Loki beckoned Bucky over with two fingers. Bucky moved over slowly and he hugged Tessa from behind as Loki shifted her back more. The two hugged her as she cried herself out.

“I’m sorry.” She choked out.

“No need to apologize.” Loki said softly. He was stroking her unruly curls while Bucky rubbed her arm with his flesh hand, his metal arm was locked around her waist. Tessa relaxed slowly in their grasps and Loki brushed his lips across the top of her head, he couldn’t resist wanting to show her affection.

Tessa looked up at him when he did it and gave him a small smile. “Th-thank you.”

“Of course. If you want to uncover more…” She shook her head. “Understood, love.”

Tessa didn’t want to move right now, she had Loki at her front and Bucky at her back. It felt nice to be locked in both their embraces. Realistically she knew she need to pry herself free of them. Sighing Tessa wriggled out of their grasps. Loki let go first, watching her closely. Bucky was more reluctant to let go it seemed, but he did. “You okay, doll?”

Tessa nodded. “I think so. I now know that I wasn’t always alone.”

Bucky smiled at her. “And you’ll never be alone as long as I can help it.”

“Or me.” Loki said softly. Tessa’s head snapped to him and she wiped at her tear stained, snotty face.

“Wh-what?”

Loki smiled. “I’m say you have a…friend in me, love.” It sounded like he was picking and choosing his words carefully.

Tessa smiled, feeling a little bit more hopeful about the feelings she had for him. “That’s lovely, Loki. Thank you.” Tessa excused herself from the two of them and went for a walk in the garden that she had seen from Loki’s balcony. She just needed to search her thoughts on her own and figure out what to do next.

Bucky stared at Loki for several minutes, both of them not looking away from each other. Bucky sighed. “You can go for her if you want, Loki. I won’t stop it.”

Loki’s face flashed a brief moment of surprise. “Excuse me?”

“I know you like her. Go after her.” Bucky tried to hide the sadness in his voice. He knew he wouldn’t lose Tessa, but he wouldn’t stop her going for Loki.

“She’s mad about you, Bucky.” Loki looked confused for a second.

“I know that.” Bucky snapped. He sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap, Loki. Just…don’t hold back because of me, okay?”

Loki stepped forward a step to Bucky, cautiously. “And where would it leave you, Bucky. If I went after her?”

“Wherever Tessa wanted me.” Bucky held his head high. “My priority is making sure Tessa is taken care of.”

Loki took another step forward and Bucky didn’t back away. “I think that’s both our priorities right now.” Bucky felt like he was being stalked as Loki took a few more slow steps until he was flush with him, the few inches difference between them now apparent that the 6’4” god was standing over him. “But what if I wanted to take care of you, too?” Loki whispered.

Bucky felt a flush climb up his cheeks and he coughed a little, turning his eyes to Loki’s “Excuse me?”

Loki answered by closing the few inches difference and kissing Bucky on the mouth. Bucky froze, the only man he had ever been with was Steve and that had been toxic and unpleasant. Loki pulled back and whispered. “I want to take care of you too, Bucky.”

Bucky didn’t know what came over him next. He grabbed Loki by the back of his hair and kissed him fiercely, pleased that Loki kissed back. The kiss was rough with teeth and tongue, Loki moaned into his mouth and it just drove Bucky on. Bucky pulled back briefly to catch his breath and Loki ducked his head, kissing over his neck. “Wait, wait…”

Loki stopped and looked at Bucky. “Yes?”

“Tessa…”

Loki smiled. “Of course. Work through everything Bucky, just know that I’m here for the both of you.”

Bucky nodded and let Loki press their lips together again, softer this time. “Thank you, Loki. For everything.”

Loki watched Bucky leave the room and then went to his balcony. He could see Tessa smelling the flowers and enjoying the calm of the garden from here. Loki sat back so he wasn’t spying on her and enjoyed the sunshine and the moment of calm that they were having. He had made the move on Bucky because he didn’t think Bucky would. Surprise had overtaken him when Bucky had taken control of the kiss. Loki had expected him to be the passive type and he was pleased to be wrong.

Loki hummed to himself as he realized happiness was within his grasp for the first time in a while. Thor had left him in charge of Asgard, Tessa seemed to be interested in him, _and_ Bucky was definitely interested in him. Loki put his hands behind his head and decided to just enjoy the rest of the day. Tessa needed her alone time and Bucky was probably processing.


	13. Three isn't a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa, Loki, and Bucky have a heart to heart

A few days passed with Tessa enjoying everything that Asgard had to offer. Bucky and she had already went into town and explored some. They enjoyed trying the new foods that they were given and spending quiet time in Loki’s quarters. Tessa was sitting in Bucky’s lap wearing a white dress that had a gold chain holding it to one shoulder with a matching gold belt. Her hair was piled up on her head, cascading red curls down her back. She was reading a book that Loki had that was actually in English. She was leaned forward, elbows on the table as she examined the book which was about the different type of enhanced individuals that had been found. Naturally, she and Wanda weren’t listed, but there was mention of the guy from Hell’s Kitchen she used to patch up and someone named Jessica Jones.

Bucky had his metal hand on her hip holding her up while he talked to Loki about battle tactics or battle stories or something that Tessa had tuned out. She was engrossed in the book and not particularly keen on their conversation. Bucky squeezed her hip lightly when he wanted to get her attention. “Tessa, doll?”

“Hmm?” She turned to face him, sitting up a bit straighter and stretching her back.

“It’s lunch time, we need the table.” He and Loki both chuckled at her obliviousness to the time. Tessa looked up and noticed there were servants standing there with their lunches. Tessa flushed and went to move out of Bucky’s lap. He grabbed her as she went to stand up and pulled her back down. “No, don’t move from where you’re sitting.”

Tessa looked over to see Loki watching the interaction. A flash of hunger crossed his ocean eyes and her stomach flipped. Tessa sat up in Bucky’s lap a little more primly as the plates of food were set in front of them. She thanked the servants and wriggled to one side of Bucky’s lap so that he could reach his food. Tessa began eating the food that was on her plate happily, occasionally glancing over to see Loki ignoring his food.

After a few moments of silence and Loki not eating Tessa spoke up. “Loki? Are you okay?”

Loki snapped out of the reverie he was in and looked her in the eye. He gave her what she decided was a sad smile. “It’s nothing, love.”

Tessa frowned at him. “It doesn’t look like nothing.”

“Maybe I’d like it if you were in my lap for a change.” Loki snapped. His face registered what he said immediately, and he started to apologize. “Oh, Tessa, I didn’t mean…”

Tessa felt Bucky’s grip on her tighten just a little as she looked down. “I…You want me to sit in your lap, Loki?”

Loki groaned. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you, Tessa.”

“I asked a question.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “You did. You are right. Yes, I would like it if you sat in my lap.” Tessa bit her lip and then slid out of Bucky’s grasp. She walked over to Loki and slid onto his lap, her feet dangling between his legs. Loki had a shocked look on his face. Tessa leaned against him and breathed him in for a second. He smelled like leather, a good book, and wine. Loki adjusted her so she was just a touch closer and put his hand on her waist. “Is this what _you_ want Tessa?”

Tessa nodded. “Yea.” She gave him a shy smile and glanced over at Bucky who was merely enjoying his meal, watching closely for signs of discomfort from Tessa. She had no doubt that if she expressed she was uncomfortable or didn’t want something, Bucky would jump up and immediately take charge to protect her.

Loki leaned in, burying his face against her neck. “That’s wonderful, love.”

Tessa looked over and locked eyes with Bucky. Bucky smiled at her and stood up. “I think I should leave, give you two a moment to figure out what you want from each other.”

Tessa shook her head. “No, no. Stay. This pertains to you, too.”

Loki spoke up. “She’s right. You have say in this as well, Bucky.”

Bucky stared at the two of them and then nodded. “Well, Tessa, what is it that you want?”

Tessa bit her lip and began to wring her hands out of nervousness. Loki grabbed them and pulled one up to his mouth, kissing it lightly. “Deep breath, love. No judgement here. Whatever you want you can have as long as it’s mine to give.”

Tessa swallowed hard before she spoke. “I love Bucky. I know that. But I think…I might like you, too? I get butterflies in my stomach when you look at me. And you’re so sweet to me.”

Loki smiled at the praise. “So, you want us both?” Tessa nodded and Loki looked past her at Bucky. “What do you say about this, Bucky?”

Bucky cleared his throat. “I want Tessa happy first and foremost. I was…I caused her distress back on Earth and I want to spend the rest of my time alive remedying that.” Tessa went to say something, and Bucky held his hand up. “I’m not done, doll. I also have certain feelings about Loki. I’m apprehensive of your motives because of who you are, however, Tessa wants you, therefore, I want you.”

Loki nodded, leaning back a little bit more looking a bit like the cocky prince he was. Tessa was still perched on his thigh, holding one of his hands. He rubbed Tessa’s side, seeming to contemplate what was said. Finally he spoke, addressing Tessa. “Tessa, I want you. I won’t lie, I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you walk into that party in my colors.” Tessa turned pink all the way to her hairline. “I am willing to try this with the two of you if it makes you happy. I am not picky about…partners.”

Tessa put a hand over her mouth, almost not believing what she was hearing. A giggle bubbled forth and she threw her arms around Loki’s neck. Bucky chuckled at Tessa’s reaction. “I think she’s happy.”

Tessa nodded and reached behind her for Bucky’s hand. Bucky walked over and took her hand. Loki touched the same hand of Bucky’s, gently. The three of them stayed like that for a few moments with Tessa giggling between them that she was actually getting what she wanted.

~*~

The next day Tessa came out of her and Bucky’s room wearing a black dress that was trimmed in gold. It was accented with a green thread that made flowers along the hems. She had strappy gold sandals on and her hair was loose. Bucky chuckled when he saw what she was wearing. “I swear, Loki picked clothes to just put you in his colors.”

“What about you?” Tessa said as she gestured at the black Asgardian leathers he had been given.

“Maybe he is dressing us both.”

Both of them headed towards the garden, Tessa wanted to show Bucky the foreign to her flowers and he was just happy to be near her. As they turned a corner there was a loud noise from the throne room that sounded like bickering. Tessa and Bucky looked at each other and then headed that way, careful to not make too much noise of their presence.

Standing in the middle of the throne room was Thor with Loki on the throne. They were glaring at each other when Thor spoke, breaking the terse silence. “Brother, they must be returned to Earth. Steve is looking for them.”

“I will not return them.” Loki leaned back in the throne. “It is not my place to force them to return to somewhere they do not wish to be.”

“What do you mean they do not wish to be? You kidnapped them, brother!”

“I did not such thing. I rescued the Midgardians!”

Tessa cringed as she realized what the fight was about and looked at Bucky. Bucky nodded at her and Tessa walked into the room, holding her head up high. If she thought Loki towered over her, it was nothing compared to Thor’s six-foot six height. She shook a little as she walked up between him and Loki, turning to Thor. “I will not go back to earth. Or at least, I will not go back to Steve.”

Thor stared down at her and then at Loki. Loki shrugged as if to say I told you so. “Miss Campbell, Steve is worried for you. Is he not your partner?”

Bucky walked into the room, crossing his arms as he stood to the side. He would not interfere unless Tessa needed him. Tessa glanced at him and then took a deep breath. “Steve was my jailer. I was not free to leave Avengers Tower. Steve he…he…”

Loki spoke up now. “Love, you don’t have to say it.”

Tessa shook her head. “Thor needs to understand. Steve he, raped me.” The words came out slowly and tears formed in her eyes as she said it out loud. “He physically hurt me. Steve beat Bucky for protecting me. These yellowing bruises on my face are not from a ‘PTSD’ episode. He slapped me for talking back.”

Thor stayed silent and then looked up at his brother. “You rescued them.”

Loki nodded. “I told you I would be on good behavior. Is this not what heroes do?”

Thor frowned and crossed his arms. “I will need to talk to Steve about these accusations. I have trusted him a long time.”

“So did I.” Bucky spoke up finally. “If you can not stand for Tessa and I to be here on Asgard there is a place on Earth we can go, but, Steve must not know we are there.”

Thor looked between Bucky and his brother. He sighed. “No, stay here until this is sorted. Loki, you know Asgard is no place for humans. Especially in light of recent events.”

Loki nodded. “I know.”

Tessa looked confused. “What recent events?”

“I will tell you about it later, love. I have court business to attend to if Thor is done chastising me for being a hero.”

Thor rolled his eyes and left without so much as a goodbye. Bucky grabbed Tessa and wrapped her in a hug. “How about we go to the garden now?” Tessa nodded, letting herself be led away as a noble Asgardian passed them to talk to Loki about some matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we are forming a trio!


	14. What is our Dynamic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa finds out what's going on and then the three of them do some exploring.

Tessa and Bucky came back up to Loki’s quarters after their stroll in the garden. Tessa was curious about what the current situation was and why Thor seemed worried about having them on Asgard. She wasn’t sure she would get a straight answer out of Loki, but she could try. Loki was sitting at his desk, pouring over a book that was in some alien language. He looked up when they entered and smiled at them. “Hello, you two.”

“Hey, Loki.” Tessa smiled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek. He grabbed her when she went to move away and kissed her on the lips, making her laugh. “Hey!”

Bucky smiled at the two of them and walked over to one of the chairs and took a seat. “Loki, we need to tell Tessa.”

Tessa looked over at Bucky. “You know?”

Bucky nodded. “I found out in the planning back on Earth.”

Tessa huffed and looked at Loki. “What’s going on?” Loki sighed and began to tell her about Thanos and that he was trying to collect something called Infinity Stones. Tessa listened as Loki laid out this crazy plan that Thanos had about exterminating half of populations and that he had controlled Loki to do the same thing on Earth with the Chitauri. Tessa sat down on Loki’s lap, heavily. “Oh.”

Loki hugged her. “Do not worry, love. We have obtained some of the stones and hidden them from him. We are ahead of him.”

Tessa threw her arms around Loki. “He sounds terrifying.”

“He is.” Loki kissed the top of her head. “Thor is worried that because he is the one who has obtained some of the stones already, that Asgard is not safe.”

“Do I have to go back to Earth?”

Loki shook his head. “Not yet. Not until we are sure you are safe from Steve.”

“But, you won’t stay on Earth.”

Tessa hung her head and Loki tipped it up so that she would look at him. “Do not worry, love. I will make sure to see you.” Loki kissed her on the lips and she made a muffled noise. “Mm, what is that?”

“I said you better.” She kissed him again. Loki laughed into the kiss and picked her up as he stood. Tessa squeaked and clung to him tighter. Loki sat her down on Bucky’s lap. She was briefly offended but nuzzled up to Bucky as Loki went back to work on the book. “Do we need to leave?”

“No. I just need to finish reading through this.” Loki then tuned the two of them out as he proceeded to dig through the book.

~*~

After dinner Tessa bit her lip and laced her fingers with Loki’s as the three of them were walking back to the quarters. Loki looked down, noticing her other hand was laced with Bucky’s right hand. She was beaming. Loki licked his lips and tugged the whole trio into his quarters. Tessa looked at him. “What are you doing?”

“Let’s see how our dynamic works when we’re alone.” Loki’s voice was low, and his eyes were full of mischief again. Tessa went to say something, but he grabbed her, pulling her into a kiss. “If you want to stop, you just say so and we’ll stop.”

Tessa nodded and looked at Bucky. “Are you okay with this?”

Bucky appeared to think for a moment and then nodded. “Yes. We should see how the three of us work together.” He and Loki were staring at Tessa with a hunger in their eyes. Tessa squealed when Bucky slapped and then squeezed her ass playfully. Bucky chuckled and began pulling at her dress.

“Just going straight for the point, huh?”

Bucky pulled her towards him for a kiss. “You know I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

Tessa laughed and then made a surprised noise as Loki undid the last clasp on the dress, the beautiful black silk falling to the floor and leaving her naked in between them. She looked back at Loki who was taking her in, savoring the moment of seeing her naked. Bucky turned her around so that Loki could get a better look. Tessa shivered a little at how intense Loki was staring at her. Her back was pressed against the leathers that Bucky was wearing, his hands on her shoulders.

Bucky kissed her neck and down her shoulder before looking at Loki. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

Loki nodded and reached out, touching her hip. “Absolutely stunning. Come here, love.”

Tessa stepped forward slowly, pulling just out of Bucky’s grasp and leaning into Loki. Loki kissed her, his hand moving from her hip to cup her breast and flick a thumb over a nipple. When she made a soft noise, he pinched the nipple lightly, tugging at it. Bucky’s hand slid around to her front and began teasing the other nipple. Tessa had been worried that having them both would just fall into the same routine it had been with Steve. They’d take from her and then leave her bruised and battered. It seemed, however, to be going a different way. Both men wanting to please her.

Bucky cupped her breast, pressing against her back as Loki deepened their kiss. Almost as if on cue, both men pulled away from her. Tessa whined and reached for Loki. “Hey. Come back.”

Loki chuckled and picked her up, setting her gently on the bed. He was caught off guard when he turned is back on Bucky and buckles were beginning to be undone on his clothes. Bucky whispered in Loki’s ear, “Can’t have her be the only one naked.”

Tessa watched as Loki swallowed hard and then let Bucky strip him down. Tessa took in the pale form in front of her and reached out, touching his chest. She was sitting up, her feet dangling off the bed and Loki was now the one between her and Bucky, mostly naked. He was cooler than she expected and she slid her hand down to his stomach, trying to remember the way his muscles felt.

Loki moaned as Bucky kissed his neck, biting down lightly. Tessa watched, entranced by the two of them. She swallowed hard and began undoing Loki’s trousers, pulling them down. She heard Bucky murmur. “There’s my doll.”

Tessa flushed at the praise from him as Loki stepped out of his pants. Loki purred. “Mm, I think it’s time you got naked took, Bucky.”

“In time. Tessa, doll, show Loki what you learned you _love_ to do.”

Loki quirked an eyebrow at Tessa and watched as she slid to the floor, getting on her knees on the cold marble in front of him. Tessa smiled as it registered in Loki’s brain what was about to happen. She reached up and began to stroke him, marveling at it. Loki really was perfect like a god.

Loki groaned as he felt Tessa’s tongue flick the tip of his growing erection. He went to touch her head and Bucky grabbed his hands. “No, no. Let her work.”

Loki moaned as he felt her mouth envelope him. Tessa moaned around him, working her mouth down as far as she could go on him and he groaned loudly. Loki felt his hands pulled behind his back by Bucky who was steadily kissing and nipping at his neck. He never let himself get taken over like this, not with anyone. He couldn’t let the façade of being mysterious and the prince of lies falter for even a second, but here with the beautiful red head and the soldier he felt safe enough to give in.

Loki relaxed, moaning as the two devoted attention to him. Tessa took him as deep as she could again, almost gagging as she pulled off. Her green eyes turned up to look at him and he could see her need for him in them. “Oh, love…”

“Doesn’t she look beautiful like that?” Bucky was whispering against his ear again. Loki nodded, feeling helpless the way he was letting Bucky pin him.

“I want her.”

Bucky released him. “Take her.”

Tessa let out a pleased noise as Loki bent down, lifting her up off the floor and setting her back on the bed. Tessa reached for him and Loki felt a jolt of excitement, knowing she wanted him too. Loki climbed over her, kissing her mouth and then down her neck. She arched for him, giving him better access. Loki nipped over the soft, pale skin as he slid one hand down her side and then between her legs. “Oh, Tessa.” He moaned her name as he found she was already wet and wanting.

Loki slid one of his long fingers over her slit and then into her, watching as she gasped and grabbed onto him. “Loki…” His name sounded beautiful coming off her lips like this.

“Yes, love?” he whispered against her, adding a second finger into her. Loki kissed her before she could reply, swallowing her moans.

Loki looked up to see Bucky, naked and climbing onto the bed behind Tessa. He felt his mouth go dry as he took in Bucky’s nude form. His fingers stopped moving and he was snaped back to Tessa when she whined, rocking her hips against his fingers trying to get friction. Bucky chuckled. “I think I distracted Loki.” Bucky stroked Tessa’s hair and looked at Loki. “Flip her over.”

Tessa made a surprised noise as she as manhandled and flipped onto her stomach, Loki pulling her hips up. Loki knew exactly where Bucky was going with this. Bucky smiled and pulled Tessa up on her hands. Loki ran a hand over her ass, giving it a very light tap. “Remember, you can stop us if you want Tessa.”

“Don’t stop.” She was whining. She stuck her ass out a little further, presenting herself to Loki. Tessa looked up at Bucky as he moved so that his erection was bobbing in front of her face. Loki heard her make a pleased noise and take Bucky into her mouth, moaning as she did so. He snapped is eyes up to Bucky’s face and saw his eyes close, head leaned back as he stroked Tessa’s hair.

“Fuck.” Loki growled. He pressed the head of his cock against Tessa’s folds, one hand holding her still as he slid himself into her, stretching.

Tessa moaned around Bucky’s cock as she felt Loki penetrate her. No experience in her life had been like this. She was being stroked and shown love from both ends. Bucky’s fingers tangled in her hair as he slowly began to move in her mouth and Loki was slowly sinking into her. The two of them were being perfectly gentle with her.

“Oh, doll.” Bucky moaned. “Your mouth feels heavenly.”

Loki grunted behind her and sank in the last few inches to the hilt. Tessa made a surprised noise and Bucky was able to push further into her mouth. He groaned and his fingers dug tighter into her hair. Tessa pulled back just a little and whimpered as Loki began to move in her. She felt his hands digging into her hips, holding her in place.

Tessa felt herself be pushed forward by Loki, her mouth sinking down on Bucky’s cock. Loki adjusted his angle and she nearly pulled off of Bucky as she felt him press just right against that spot in her. Bucky held her in place with a groan. “Careful, doll.”

They found a pace that worked for the three of them, Tessa occasionally pulling off and catching her breath. Loki began to move faster in her, causing her to pant. She pressed her face against Bucky’s thigh and looked up at him. Bucky smiled and began to stroke himself, his metal hand stroking Tessa’s hair. Tessa thought she probably looked like a needy whore, her lips felt swollen from sucking Bucky’s dick and she was panting and whining as Loki fucked her from behind.

Loki moved a hand from her hip and began rubbing circles around her clit. Tessa gasped and dug her nails into Bucky’s other leg as she felt the burning sensation in her lower abdomen. “Loki…Loki…oh god.”

She came hard around him, her walls clenching him tightly as she released. Loki slammed into her harder. “Fuck, I’m close.” His voice was a growl.

Tessa whimpered and began begging him to release in her. Her words were cut short as Bucky grabbed her head and slid his cock back in her mouth. Tessa felt surprised as a few moments later thick ropes of cum released in her mouth. She quickly swallowed, a bit leaking down the side of her mouth as she pulled off and pushed herself back on Loki, trying to coax his orgasm from him.

Bucky groaned as he came and almost collapsed on the bed, stroking her hair. “What a wonderful thing you are, Tessa.” He said between pants.

Loki growled from behind her and slammed his hips forward hard, releasing deep in her. He made a guttural noise and Tessa felt him lean forward. Tessa whined as she felt him slide out of her, a gush of liquid sliding down her thigh. Loki fell to the bed next to her and pulled her close. Bucky was still playing with her hair.

The three of them lay in silence for a long while, content with each other’s presence. Bucky kissed them both in turn. Tessa forced them to adjust so they were laying on the bed properly, her head resting on one of Loki’s pillows. She giggled. “Well _that_ was fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written a threesome scene in forever. *hides face*


	15. Incoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets some bad news.

Thor landed at the top of Avenger’s tower and headed in immediately. If even a fraction of Tessa’s confession was true he wanted to beat Captain America to a pulp. Tony spoke up from where he was standing with a drink in hand. “Yo, Point Break, aren’t you supposed to have the two missing members of my team with you?”

Thor sighed and turned to Tony. “I would, except they don’t want to come back.”

“What do you mean they don’t want to come back?” Tony looked confused

“Miss Tessa alleges that Steve beat and raped them.”

Tony dropped the glass he was holding, shards flying everywhere. “Do what?”

“Barnes backs her up.”

Tony was speechless for the first time that Thor could recall. Tony groaned. “I’m going to have to kick Captain America’s ass.”

Tony walked to the elevator, heading down to Steve’s floor with Thor chasing after him. They arrived to find Steve sitting on the couch, head in hands. Thor frowned. “Steve.”

Steve perked up when he heard Thor. “Where are they? Are they hurt?”

Thor frowned. “They are unharmed and on Asgard.”

“You didn’t bring them back? You were supposed to bring them back!”

Thor shook his head. “They will only come back to Earth if they can go somewhere you can not find them. Tessa alleges you raped her, Steve. I can’t bring her back if that’s the case.”

Steve blanched and, in that moment, Thor knew it was true. Tony growled. “God damnit Steve! We’re the _good guys_.”

Steve sat back down. “I…” He trailed off, not bothering to defend himself.

“I should kick your fucking ass.” Tony huffed. “Instead, I’m going to suggest you do the same thing Barnes did and take some time away. Go to Wakanda.”

Steve looked up shocked. “Excuse me? What about our mission with Thanos?”

“Fuck the mission. If Thanos gets here we’re going to need Miss Campbell’s healing abilities, and I can’t not have her. Jesus Christ, Steve. What were you thinking?”

“I…”

“Whatever you want to say, I don’t want to hear it. You’re out of this tower until you get your head on straight or Barnes and Campbell agree to be near you again.”

~*~

Loki was sitting on his throne and Tessa was perched in his lap. He had finished early with his court business and she had come in, climbing into his arms. Loki smiled and pulled her close, loving the feeling of power of having her perched on his knee while he sat in the throne to Asgard. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he stroked her side. “What do I owe this pleasure, love?”

“I was just missing you. And Bucky is having…a moment.” Tessa’s voice sounded a little sad. “He’s okay, I think he just is dealing with a lot, ya know?”

“I understand.” Loki hugged her even closer, kissing her again. “Should we check on him or leave him be?”

“I think give him a little bit longer to himself.” Tessa licked her lips. “I think that deep down he still kind of misses the Steve he knew from so long ago. The one I never knew.”

Loki nodded. “That’s fair.” He began to stroke her unruly curls, looking up as Brunnhilde entered the throne room. Tessa went to move, and Loki pulled her back down. “It’s our Valkyrie, it is fine.”

Brunnhilde looked up, barely registering Tessa on Loki’s lap. “My lord,” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. “Our scouts report Thanos is on his way here.”

Loki’s grip tightened on Tessa. “What? WH-….The tesseract.” Loki groaned. “How long do we have?”

“Few hours, tops.”

Tessa looked between the two of them. “What…what do I need to do?”

Loki gave her a soft kiss. “Right now, I need you to go and find Bucky. Stay with him. I’ll be escorting the two of you to the Bifrost as soon as possible.”

Tessa nodded and slid off his lap, dashing to the quarters to tell Bucky what was happening. Bucky looked up as she ran into the room, slightly out of breath. “Bucky, we…have to go back…Thanos…” She took a deep breath to center herself and Bucky headed towards her.

“Breathe, what’s happening?”

“Thanos is coming here. Loki is going to escort us to the Bifrost soon. Says we _have_ to go back to Earth.”

Bucky swore, running a hand through his hair. “Alright, let’s get you into something more sensible than that dress.”

Tessa nodded and put on a set of leathers that were stashed in the back of the dresses. Loki really had planned for every eventuality. She looked down at what she was wearing and flushed a bit. “This is very, um, snug.”

Bucky laughed, slapping her leather clad ass. “Can you move in it?” She tested it and nodded. “Good, I’ll have Natasha teach you how to do some of her maneuvers someday.”

“We should go back to the tower, right? To warn the rest of the team?” Tessa stared at Bucky trying to hide her fear.

Bucky sighed. “Yes. Since Loki will need to stay here.”

As he said that, Loki walked in and gave them a sad look. “Good you’re both ready. Come here.” They both walked up to him and he kissed them both, Bucky and then Tessa. “I will do all I can to make it back to Midgard after this.”

They both nodded and the three of them hugged before Loki escorted them personally to the Bifrost. Bucky spoke up on the way there. “We want to be teleported to the tower. We must warn Tony.”

Loki frowned, he had planned to put them far from the tower, hopefully somewhere safe. He sighed. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Loki nodded. “Alright. Do what you can to protect Tessa. Tessa, you’re a lot stronger than you know.”

Tessa blushed a little. “Loki, please make sure you come to us again.”

“I will.” He kissed them both on the forehead as he told Heimdall where to send them. Heimdall merely nodded, already in his battle mode due to his foresight.

~*~

Bucky slid an arm around Tessa’s waist as they landed on the top of Avengers tower. “You okay?”

Tessa nodded, clutching him. “I’m worried about Loki.”

“Same, we have to find Thor and Tony.”

Bucky led her down through the tower, where F.R.I.D.A.Y. immediately spoke when he stepped through the doors. “Sargent Barnes, Miss Campbell. Welcome back to the tower. Mr. Stark is in the lab.”

Bucky nodded and headed to the lab, holding Tessa’s hand as he kept up a very fast pace. He could hear her boots clicking on the floor as she tried to keep up. Bucky pulled up at the lab and waited to be buzzed in. F.R.I.D.A.Y. opened the door for them and Tony looked up. “Sargent Barnes, Tessa! Love the looks.”

He seemed genuinely pleased to see them. Bucky gave him his serious business look. “Thanos is attacking Asgard. Where is Thor?”

Tony blanched. “Okay, maybe it’s not a pleasure to see you two.” He sighed. “Thor is escorting Steve to Wakanda.”

“T’Challa will need to know as well. Can you contact….to Wakanda?” Bucky had went from military reporting to stunned.

“Yes, I kicked him out of the tower until he gets his head on straight.”

Tessa squeezed Bucky’s hand tightly. “So, you…you believe me?” She said softly.

“Of course I do, honey.” Tony opened his arms, offering her a hug. Tessa looked between the two men before she hugged Tony. “I know that we didn’t treat you the best, Bruce and I, but we don’t condone that shit in the Avengers.”

Tessa gave an audible sigh and Bucky could tell she was fighting back tears. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Of course, kid.” Tony pushed her back towards Bucky gently. “I’ll contact the quinjet that Thor is on. Hopefully, I can reach him in time. You two go get comfortable, take which ever apartment you want.”

Bucky nodded and took Tessa down to what had been her apartment. “I think we should take this one?”

Tessa nodded. “Too many…memories in the penthouse.”

“Exactly.” Bucky wrapped her in his arms. “We’re going to have to face the rest of the Avengers soon.”

“I know. Do you think they’ll all believe us?”

“I sure hope so.”

Tony radioed the quinjet, “Thor.”

“What is it Tony?”

“Our missing members arrived back –”

Steve cut in. “Are they okay?”

“That’s none of _your_ business. I am talking to Thor.”

“Just tell me that Loki didn’t hurt them.”

“I told you my brother did no harm to them. They were happy on Asgard.” Thor interjected. “Which makes me wonder why they are back?”

Tony sighed, rubbing his face. “Thanos is attacking Asgard.”

Thor swore. “I must head back immediately. Will this jet take Steve on without me?”

“Yes, that’s what it does.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Steve, you’re to stay in Wakanda unless I need you. Inform T’Challa of what is happening too. I’ll take care of the magicians.”

“His name is Dr. Strange, Tony.”

“Magician.” Tony said it with finality and then sat down, looking over at Bruce. “What the _fuck_ are we going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up kiddies. We're about to have some DRAMA.


	16. The Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snap and a surprise

_Three Weeks Later_

Tessa sat on the quinjet next to Bucky who was in his full Winter Soldier garb now. She was wearing the Avengers suit and was shaking. Natasha had tried to train her in the three weeks they’d had but now Thanos was here, on Earth and the attack was happening in Wakanda. No one had seen Loki or Thor since they had found out about the attack on Asgard. “I can’t do this,” Tessa whispered to Bucky.

“Yes, you can.” Bucky said. “You’ll be in the palace with Shuri. We will only bring you out for a serious injury.”

Tessa nodded again. Shuri was working on Vision because apparently the yellow stone that helped him operate was something that Thanos was after. Tessa tried to control her shaking but all she wanted to do was vomit. She had convinced herself that Loki and Thor were dead, why else would Thanos be here and not them? Tony was gone, too. Which left Steve in charge and it made everyone have a bad taste in their mouth because word had gotten around. Tessa didn’t like the looks of pity she received from everyone, but she did like how people physically stood between her and Steve now. She felt safe among the Avengers and she believed that if Steve stepped one single toe out of line he’d have Natasha up his ass faster than he could blink.

The quinjet landed and Bucky gave her a hard kiss, leaving her in Shuri’s hands. She watched the quinjet take off to take Bucky to his rendezvous point. “I’m Tessa.” She said softly, turning to Shuri.

“I am Shuri. Stay out of the way.” Shuri pointed to a chair and Tessa went to sit on it obediently. Wanda was pacing the room, out of Shuri’s way but enough to make Tessa antsy.

“Wanda…” Wanda shot her a look that insinuated Tessa should be quiet for now. It was obvious that Wanda was nervous. When the fighting started, Tessa stood at the window, watching in fear and awe. She leaned over a trashcan when she saw how big Thanos’ army was and vomited. Wanda frowned and rubbed her back, turning her attention away from Vision and Shuri for the moment. Tessa groaned and looked out the window again. “Sorry, I just…”

“No need to explain.” Came from the table. They both turned to see Vision getting up and watching as the battle turned sour for the Avengers. “We have to help, Wanda.”

Wanda nodded and she and Vision took off, leaving Tessa with a very angry Shuri. Tessa watched in awe as Wanda was able to take out swaths of enemies. She was absolutely a badass in Tessa’s book. Tessa made a note to get to know Wanda more.

The next thing that happened that almost made Tessa vomit again, but this time with anticipation, was a bridge from the Bifrost showed up in the middle of the field. She screamed as she saw Thor and, from this distance, what looked to be a giant Tree show up. She shook her head and scanned where Thor was eagerly, hoping against hope that Loki was with him.

The moment she saw him she ran out, Shuri tried to stop her, but Tessa was already on the path to the battlefield. Loki was _alive_ and he was here. He was helping. Tessa could heal some of the Wakandans that were injured, get some people back on their feet. Seeing Loki had spurred her into action to help.

Loki began fighting almost immediately as soon as the Bifrost bridge disappeared. He found himself hoping that Tessa was no where near this battle. If it went the way it looked like it was going, nothing would protect her. He noticed Steve fighting not far from him and had to resist the urge to kill him on principle.

The battle raged on for what felt like an eternity to Loki and then out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. Tessa was knelt over a Wakandan soldier examining their wounds. He made a beeline to her as he noticed one of the aliens coming down to her when they realized she was healing. He didn’t have time to marvel at her abilities as he fought off the incoming soldier. Tessa finished healing the Wakandan and gave Loki a look. He could tell she wanted to run to him but instead she dashed to the next person who was injured. “Oh, love.” He whispered.

The battle seemed to come to a standstill in the next moment as there was an anguished scream coming from the other end. Thor began to fly towards it and Tessa looked over in the direction. Loki walked over to Tessa, standing over her as she waited to see if she was needed. He could sense her exhaustion, she was wearing herself thin with the healing she had been doing to reach this point in the field.

“No more. You are exhausted.” He stated firmly.

“That was Wanda screaming.”

“I know.”

“What if she’s hurt?”

“I will escort you.”

They walked over to the area with very little effort and Tessa felt a thrill when she saw Thor’s new axe come down on Thanos. The thrill was short lived however as a metallic snap was heard throughout the field. Everything stopped for a second and before anyone could speak, people started disappearing.

Tessa felt panic fill her as she realized what was happening. She reached to touch Loki, finding him still there and gave a small sigh of relief. Then she saw it, Steve kneeling on the ground in defeat. “No. no.” She said repeatedly.

Loki looked at her confused for half a second before he put the pieces together. “Tessa…” He made to grab her but she was already running full tilt towards Steve.

“Tell me he didn’t…” Tessa yelled at Steve. Steve didn’t say anything just sat there in defeat, a pile of ash in front of him. Tessa felt the tears rising. She pushed Steve. “What happened!”

Steve suddenly grabbed her and hugged her. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry, Tessa…Bucky...”

Steve broke down and Tessa couldn’t hold in her own tears as she realized that her Bucky was gone. Loki stayed but her Bucky, the one who had protected her and fought for her was gone. She found herself crying on Steve, not noticing when Loki pried her away and cradled her. Steve didn’t seem to fight it.

~*~

Tessa sat quietly next to Loki as they limped back to Avengers Tower the next day. The world was in utter chaos from the failure. No one on the quinjet spoke to each other, just blankly staring at one another or trying not to cry. Bucky, T'Challa, Wanda, Sam. As well as countless others had just been ripped from the Universe. Tessa felt hollow.

Once back at Avengers Tower she quietly led Loki to her quarters and went to sit. She stopped short and dashed to the bathroom, vomiting up what little Loki had gotten her to eat that morning. Loki came in and rubbed her back. Nothing was said but he tried to comfort her as best he could. Tessa finished in the bathroom and Loki led her to the sofa. He got her a glass of water and sat with her.

The days began to blur for Tessa. Loki would force her to eat, she’d throw it up, he’d comfort her and then repeat the process. Three weeks after the Incident, everyone was surprised when Tony Stark showed up with two women no one had met before. Tessa barely heard the conversation. There was a plan to try and get the Infinity Stones back to reverse what happened was all she gathered before her vision blurred and she fainted.

Tessa woke up five hours later in the medical wing, feeling confused. Loki was sat next to her, head in hands and Steve was standing in the doorframe, arms crossed. Steve spoke. “I owe it to Bucky to take care of her.”

“I will take care of her.” Loki growled back at him. “You have done nothing but damage and hurt her.”

“You’re not doing a great job of taking care of her.”

“I’m doing my best! She’s taking the loss of Bucky hard.”

“We all are taking it hard!”

Tessa groaned when Steve yelled and stirred. “Shut up.”

Steve looked chastised and didn’t say anything further. Loki took her hand and kissed it. “You’ve been out for about five hours, love.”

Tessa moved to sit up and Steve was there, lifting her bed to position since Loki looked confused by the buttons. “Steve, why are you here? Haven’t I made it clear?”

“I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“You should be getting ready for the mission to bring Bucky back.” Tessa’s voice was full of more venom than she meant for it to be. She was just tired of being coddled by Loki and by her weakness that had taken over since she lost Bucky.

The nurse came in and sighed. “I thought I told you two to leave her be.” Loki and Steve both looked a little sheepish at being chastised by the nurse. “I want you both out now so I can talk to her.”

Tessa grabbed Loki’s hand. “Loki stays.”

The nurse shrugged and waited until Steve left the room. “You have hyperemesis gravidarum, Miss Campbell. It appears we’re going to need to get you an IV situation in your apartments set up.”

Tessa’s ears started ringing. Loki looked confused. He spoke before Tessa could. “What is hyperemesis gravidarum, or whatever.”

“Oh. Oh I bungled it.” The nurse looked shocked. “You two don’t know?”

“Know what?”

Tessa finally spoke, her mouth dry and the words coming out hoarse. “I’m pregnant.”

The nurse nodded. “Yes. About 8 weeks judging by the blood work. We’ll set you up with an inhouse doctor and everything should be fine and taken care of.”

Tessa looked at the nurse. “But, but…” The realization hit her, and she threw her hand to her mouth. “It could be yours _or_ Bucky’s.” She said to Loki.

The nurse looked shocked for a moment but then it faded from her face. “We can do a DNA test.”

Loki sat down heavily. “Tessa, love, it could be Steve’s too.”

Tessa swore loudly and grabbed the pillow, screaming into it in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	17. Who's the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa & Loki find out who the father is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, loves.

Tessa sat in silence as the doctor went over the DNA results. It had taken two weeks to get the results back because of the absolute state of chaos the world was in. Not even Tony’s insistence and influence could get the results back sooner. Tessa was supposed to have a sonogram after they figured out who the father was. The doctor turned to her and she swallowed hard as she hoped against hope that the baby was _not_ Steve’s.

Dr. Johnson finally spoke, slowly as if she knew her words were going to sting. “Neither of the subjects we tested are the father.”

Tessa felt relief and then a wave of sadness. Bucky. Loki reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. She squeezed back and swallowed hard. “So, that means it’s Bucky’s.”

Dr. Johnson didn’t say anything for a while. “If the baby is Sargent Barnes’ we’re going to have to monitor you closely. I mean, we’re going to have to no matter who the father was. We don’t know how the serum would affect the growth of the baby.”

Tessa nodded. “Okay.” She didn’t feel like putting up a fight or argument or feeling anything other than the emptiness that was left behind by the loss of Bucky.

Tessa laid back for the sonogram, clinging to Loki’s hand. She smiled at Loki instead of looking at the ultrasound picture. Loki was intrigued by the technology and made an excited noise when the doctor pointed at the little blob that was the baby. Tessa smiled and turned her head to look at it. The doctor made a noise. “You should be about 10 weeks, but the baby right now is measuring large. Probably because of Sargent Barnes’ enhancements. It looks like it’s only measuring about two weeks ahead, so it’s nothing to worry about.” Dr. Johnson smiled at Tessa.

Tessa cleaned off and got the information she needed about diet, the prescription for some anti-nausea medication, and a bag full of other goodies. Loki slid an arm around her and walked her back to their apartment. Tessa sat down on the couch, still holding the bag full of pregnancy goodies and looked at Loki. “I…At least we have a part of him.”

She put her hand on her stomach and Loki sat next to her, placing his hand over hers. “Yes. And we don’t have to worry about the complications that would come with _me_ being the father.” He chuckled a little.

Tessa smiled. “You will be the father, even if not biologically. You are going to help me raise it aren’t you?”

Loki laughed. “Yes, I’m going to help you raise it.” He kissed her temple. “I’m going to go give Steve the news so you don’t have to see him.”

“Thank you. I’m feeling a little tired anyways.”

Tessa went into the bedroom and put on one of Bucky’s shirts that still faintly smelled of him. She curled up in the bed and hugged herself, crying until she fell asleep. A few hours later she woke to the smell of food being cooked. Her stomach turned a little but she worked herself out of bed and went into the common area to find Loki and Natasha making her something. Natasha looked at her and smiled. “Hey, Tessa. I’m making you kasha. It’s a kind of porridge.” Natasha had become very clingy when it came out that Tessa was pregnant. Maybe clingy wasn’t the right word, more protective would be apt. Natasha smiled and reached out. “May I?” Tessa nodded and Natasha smiled rubbing the very small stomach. “Ah, little detka…I will be your tetya Natasha.”

Tessa smiled at the use of Russian by the usually hardened spy and threw her arms around her. “Thank you, Natasha. I hope I can keep this porridge down.”

Loki nodded. “I hope so too, because it was fairly easy to make.”

Tessa chuckled and then went and hugged Loki. “Thank you for doing this stuff.”

“Of course.” Loki kissed her forehead. “I did want to talk to you about something, however.” Tessa looked confused as he guided her to sit and served her the porridge. She took a few small bites before he finally spoke again. “Thor is setting up our people in a little place in Norway. It’s to be New Asgard.”

Tessa nodded. “I think I heard about that.”

Loki nodded. “Once the baby is born, can we move there?” He let out a sigh.

Tessa looked confused. “I don’t see why not, but why?”

“I want to be with my people and…” He trailed off, obviously the words lost to him.

Natasha chimed in. “He wants you and the baby away from Steve. Steve is going to feel protective since it’s Bucky’s.”

Tessa’s eyes widened and she hugged her stomach. “This is my baby to take care of, not Steve’s.”

Natasha nodded. “I know, Tessa. Which is why I agree with Loki. Have the baby here because of the possible complications but raise it in New Asgard.”

Tessa nodded. “Of course, Loki. We can raise the baby among your people.” She smiled at him and he gave her a hug. Before handing her a glass of water and a pill. “My prescription?” He nodded at her. She took the pill and drank as much of the water as she could stomach before she started in on the porridge again.

Steve sat in his empty penthouse, staring at pictures of him and Bucky. Loki had come and given him the news that the father was Bucky. After Loki had left he had broken a glass in anger. He had hoped that the baby had been his. Something to keep Tessa within grasp. Now that he knew it was Bucky’s he felt compelled to protect her even more. Loki, however, had made it clear to stay away from her and he was certain Tony would kill him if he went near the girl. Steve sighed and put his head in his hands. Maybe he could lure Tessa back? Get her away from Loki would be good.

Loki sat with Tessa’s head in his lap. She was currently receiving and IV of fluids to help deal with the hyperemesis. He played with her soft curls as she dozed against him. “How are you doing, love?”

“A little better.” She smiled up at him. “The fluids help. Remember the doctor said I need to put on some weight or I’m going to get sicker.”

“Yup, I got some protein shakes when I picked up your prescription and Natasha said she’d be in to make comfort food whenever.”

Tessa smiled. “You two are very kind.”

“This is my job now, taking care of you.”

Tessa sighed. “I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“I don’t.” Loki smiled at her. “I want to take care of you. I promise.”

Tessa nodded, her eyes closing again and Loki went back to tangling his fingers through her curls. Once the IV was done, Natasha came over to unhook it. She had learned how to take care of it so a nurse wasn’t needed every day. Natasha left as quietly as she had come, noticing that Tessa was almost asleep.

Loki moved to pick her up, carrying her to the bedroom. She weakly protested. “Loki, no, we were going to watch Lord of the Rings…”

Loki chuckled. “Love, we have a lifetime to do that.” He kissed her forehead and laid her down in the bed they now shared and curled up behind her, holding her snuggly. “I promise we’ll watch this epic story that you keep talking about.”

Tessa smiled and yawned, falling asleep in his arms.


	18. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa picks a baby name.

Today they found out the gender of the little nugget that Tessa was carrying. Tessa found she didn’t care about the gender; she was just happy to have a piece of Bucky to remember him by. Thanos having destroyed the stones meant there was no hope in healing the universe. No hope to heal her heart. Loki was trying though; gods bless him he was trying. Loki spent every waking moment tending to her needs and making sure she got nutritional food in her. He had become a doting partner and was excited to be father to the child that he was going to help Tessa raise.

Tessa lay on the table and wriggled a bit when the cold jelly was dropped on her belly. Loki was holding her hand, staring at the screen as pictures of the nugget showed up. It had grown a lot. “Is that normal?” Loki asked.

The tech looked and sighed, taking measurements. “It looks like the baby is still measuring about a month ahead, Tessa. You’ll need to talk to the doctor about that.” Tessa sighed. It made sense that Bucky’s super serum had passed on. “You ready to find out the gender?”

Tessa nodded. “Yea.” She looked at the screen as the tech pointed out and showed how it was a little girl. Tessa smiled when she felt Loki squeeze her hand. He had been hoping for it to be a girl. He said there was enough testosterone around.

Tessa cleaned up and then headed to the other office for the actual appointment with the doctor. They discussed her options and how she would probably have to be induced a month early because of how big the baby measured. Tessa simply nodded, going through the motions of these appointments felt hollow without Bucky there.

Loki kissed her cheek as they got ready to head back up to their apartment. Everything was still inhouse even if it was hard to find good help now that half the universe was gone. Tessa jumped when they got to their floor and Steve was standing there, arms crossed just waiting.

“Wh-what do you want?” She said with a rude tone to her voice even if she was feeling stuttery and weak.

“I want to know the sex.”

Loki snorted. “Why would we tell you anything about the baby?”

“You know damn well I’m going to protect that baby.”

Tessa groaned as the all too familiar at this point argument popped up. Steve was trying to run Loki off apparently and trying to convince him that he was best for raising Bucky’s child. Tessa shook her head. “No, Steve. Loki and I have discussed this. Loki is going to help me with the child. You know that.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t help too.” His jaw tightened. “What is it?”

“A baby.” Tessa pushed past him, going into her apartment and sitting heavily on the couch. Loki followed, shooting daggers at Steve.

Immediately heading to the kitchen, Loki began putting together the light lunch of cheese and crackers that Tessa could stomach. He brought it to her with a cup of hot ginger tea. “Here you are love.”

“I wish he’d just…go away.”

“I know, love. I promise as soon as the baby is born we will be out of here and safely in New Asgard.”

Tessa smiled and leaned against Loki as he sat next to her. “I love you, Loki.”

Loki felt lost for words. It was the first time that Tessa had said it to him. Sure he felt it from her and knew she loved him, but hearing her voice it was something altogether different. Wrapping his arm around her he kissed the top of her head. “I love you, too, Tessa.”

She smiled and began to eat the crackers slowly. “Think it’s the super serum that gave me hyperemesis?”

Loki thought for a moment. “It’s possible.”

He slid a hand to her stomach, rubbing gently over the growing mound. Tessa was incredibly sexy with her belly swelling. Tessa turned her head to Loki and kissed him on the mouth. Loki pulled her close, kissing her deeply in an attempt to convey how much he loved her.

Tessa sighed. “I miss him.”

“I know, love. I miss him, too.”

~*~

The next few months went by painfully. The baby grew at an insane rate and when she could kick, boy could she kick. Tessa was certain she was going to end up with a broken rib or two at the rate the baby kicked. At 6 months pregnant, Tessa looked like she was due any day. Loki couldn’t keep hands off of her, finding her incredibly attractive with this huge belly.

Tessa was sitting on the couch, rubbing her belly absentmindedly as she tried to think of names when Loki came in. Tessa was hot so she was in just a sports bra and a pair of shorts. He let out an audible groan and she looked over at him. Tessa laughed. “Are you okay, there?”

Loki shook his head. “No, you know how attractive I find you like this.”

“Mmm, why do I get the feeling that after I’ve had this one you’re going to want another.”

Loki smirked. “Only if you’re willing to try and see what a Jotun and a human look like mixed.”

Tessa smiled at him. “Maybe in a few years, this is hell on me just because the dad was a super soldier.”

Loki nodded and walked over, rubbing the spot where the baby was kicking. She gave a particularly hard kick and Loki chuckled. “Oh she’s feisty today. Have you thought of a name?”

Tessa nodded. “Jamie Becca Barnes.”

Loki smiled. “I like it.” The nod to Bucky’s first name wasn’t lost on him. Hell, the whole name was a nod to Bucky. He turned his attention back to Tessa’s stomach and whispered. “How you doing in there little Becca?”

The baby rolled over causing Tessa to groan a little. “OH she’s a little shit.”

“Her dad _is_ Bucky.” Loki laughed and kissed her stomach.

Tessa ran her fingers through Loki’s hair and smiled down at him. “Thank you, Loki. For everything.”

“Of course, my love.” Loki kissed her stomach several more times before coming up and kissing Tessa’s mouth. “I am excited you are allowing me on this adventure.”

The two fell into their comfortable silence. Loki playing with Tessa’s hair and reading a book on human parenting while Tessa rubbed her stomach and ate mild foods. It was a half an hour before one of them spoke. Tessa looked at Loki. “I want french fries.”

“Tessa, you know those aren’t…” He went to protest and she gave him a look that frankly scared him. “Right, French fries. From where?”

Tessa scrunched up her face. “McDonald’s.”

“I’ll be back. Anything else?”

“Yes, a quarter pounder and a chocolate shake.”

Loki nodded, kissing her and disappearing to the McDonald’s that he had become all too familiar with in the past month. Tessa looked up when the door opened way too soon for it to be Loki and smiled at Natasha coming in. Natasha looked around. “Send him on another McDonald’s run?”

Tessa nodded. “Yes. I swear this child is killing me with its love of French fries.”

“Hey, as long as you keep it down, that’s a win.” Natasha sat down next to her and looked at the books that Loki was reading. “He’s taking this very seriously.”

Tessa laughed. “Yes he is. He doesn’t want to make the same mistakes Odin made with him, wants the baby to be happy.”

Natasha nodded. “I can understand that. Are you two still set on moving to New Asgard?”

“Yes. Steve won’t let us have a quinjet to go check out the place either. He’s being incredibly frustrating.”

Natasha sighed. “I’ll talk to him and see if I can get him to stop being a prick.”

Tessa smiled. “Thank you, Natasha.”

“Of course, little bird.” Natasha gave her friend a hug and then left, presumably to kick Steve’s ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I personally hate "angsty" pregnancies since I had one. Fun fact, Tessa's cravings are based on mine. I sent my husband to Whataburger many times to get me french fries. lol


	19. What the hell is going on?

Tessa was in the common room, talking to Natasha when Steve came in. She pretended to not notice him taking on his “captain” stance as soon as he saw her. He was adamant about protecting her and it drove her insane. Walking over he had a displeased look on his face and she could see the beginnings of a black eye as well. “You can use the quinjet to go to New Asgard. But you’re to come back same day.”

Tessa huffed. “You know it’ll take us a couple of days there to figure everything out and Natasha will be there to guard the quinjet, Steve.”

Steve frowned and Natasha stepped up behind Tessa, glaring at him. “Fine. Two days, tops.”

Steve turned took a seat that was near Tessa but not close enough to be obvious. Tessa rolled her eyes. “Thank you, Steve.”

Steve had taken over the leading of the Avengers since Tony didn’t feel right anymore. Peter was gone and it had broken Tony so he put down the Iron Man suit and let Steve lead who was left. Tessa wished that Tony would come back so that maybe Steve would stop being such an annoying prick. Natasha reached out, snapping Tessa out of her hopeful thinking and touched her stomach, rubbing as Becca kicked.

Natasha spoke. “Come, let’s get you packed for the trip, it’s cold in New Asgard this time of year.”

The two girls left, heading up to the apartment where they found Loki reading yet another parenting book, this time he looked frustrated. Tessa sat next to him and touched him softly. “What is wrong, Loki?”

“Why are there so many different ways to raise a human baby?”

Tessa started laughing. “The same reason there are so many ways to raise an Asgardian one.” Loki looked at her annoyed, she sobered up and kissed his cheek. “We’re just going to try our best. Raise her with love and the knowledge of who her family is.”

He sighed and nodded. “I know, I just…want to get it right.”

Tessa smiled. “We’re going to fuck up. Not as bad as Odin did with his three, but we are going to fuck up.”

Loki frowned and sat back. “But we’ll still love her, right?”

“Of course. And she’ll have her tetya Natasha as well.” Natasha smiled and corrected Tessa’s Russian out of habit. Tessa smiled at her. “I’ll get it eventually.”

~*~

The two of them walked through the houses that were being built in a true Viking style. Tessa was waddling behind Loki who was leading them. They found a gorgeous one that was almost built that Brunnhild had reserved for Loki. He grabbed Tessa’s hand and led her into it. It had three bedrooms, one bathroom, and a massive living and dining area. She squeezed his hand and smiled. “Oh, Loki, this one is perfect.”

“Yea, The Valkyrie knows me well. We can decorate it how you like.”

Tessa smiled at him. “Black and green. Except for Becca’s room. I want hers in silver and red.” Loki nodded, having learned not to fight with his pregnant partner. Tessa slid an arm around Loki and tucked her head against him. “Are we really doing this?”

Loki nodded. “We are doing this.” Holding her tightly they poked their heads in the rooms one more time, admiring how nice the house was for having been built on the short notice.

Loki decided it best to avoid Thor. He was distraught over the loss of not just half of his people but the loss of Jane Foster. He had become a drunken wreck from what Loki had been told. Tessa followed him back to the quinjet where Natasha was talking to Brunnhild. From what Tessa gathered as they walked up, the Valkyrie had taken over leading the people.

Brunnhild turned to Loki. “Loki.”

Loki smiled at her. “Brunnhilde. I promise I am just here to take care of my family. I will not step on the toes of you and Thor.”

She looked at him and nodded. “I appreciate that Loki. It’s nice to see that things are working as well as they can for you.”

Tessa didn’t say anything, merely rubbed at her stomach for a moment as she basked in the light of Loki calling her _family_. She tuned out the rest of the conversation and turned to look over the village, the place that in just a few short months she would call home. Tessa was unsure she’d get used to the cold, but she would try her best. As she stood there, taking in the sights she felt a sudden cramp. “Oh.” She grabbed Loki’s hand.

Loki snapped out of his conversation with Brunnhilde and looked at her. “What is it, love?”

“I just had a…cramp.” Loki’s brow furrowed in worry and he quickly pulled her onto the quinjet. Natasha was quick to get it going. “It’s probably nothing…” Tessa said trying to calm the fears of her two handlers.

“Doesn’t matter.” Natasha said. “I’m getting you back to the doctor immediately. We can’t take any chances with that baby being half super soldier.”

Tessa nodded and let Loki strap her in. The flight back was mostly uneventful except for a few cramps occurring. Tessa looked at Loki. “It doesn’t make sense, I’m only seven and a half months pregnant…”

“We knew this wouldn’t be a normal pregnancy, love. Remember the little nugget is measuring at full-term.”

Tessa nodded and clutched onto him. “I love you, Loki.”

“I love you too, Tessa and I’m here for you.”

They landed and Loki carried Tessa down to the medical bay. The doctor looked up. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s having cramps, has been having them for the past two hours since we left New Asgard.”

The doctor frowned, gesturing for Loki to follow him with the pregnant Tessa. The doctor ran an exam and looked at Tessa. “The baby is coming. Seems like our super soldier baby is ready to make her appearance. I was prepared for this eventuality and have a suite ready for you.”

Suddenly a commotion began outside the doors to the medical bay. Tessa could hear Steve yelling at Natasha. She groaned as she was wheeled by Loki to the suite where she’d have to give birth to a very early termed baby. “Someone shut that fucking egotistical prick up!”

Steve heard that and burst into the room. “This is why I didn’t want you going!”

Tessa growled and went to say something, but before she could speak Loki put himself between the two of them. “Now is not the time, Steve.”

The doctor quickly put Tessa in the suite, helping her up on the bed.

“What’s going on!” Steve demanded, his fists clenching so hard the knuckles could be heard cracking.

Loki wasn’t backing down. “Not now, Steve. Tessa is in labor. She doesn’t want you in the room for it and you know that. So go away.”

“Go away? You insisted on taking her all the way out to that fucking wasteland and now look what has happened.”

Tessa made a pained noise as the next cramp was seriously painful. “Steve, leave!”

Steve growled and sat himself in the chair right outside the door. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Loki stared down at him. “You’re a cunt, you know that?” He slammed the door to the suite as he entered going to Tessa’s side. “I’m here love.”

“I fucking hate him.” She growled. “It’s not his baby.”

“I know, love.” Loki did nothing but placate Tessa, squeezing her hand and stroking her hair as they prepped her to try and stop the labor.

It was a few hours of the doctor trying to stop the labor with the drugs before she sighed. “Miss Campbell, I’m sorry but it doesn’t look like it’s stopping. We’re going to have to go ahead and deliver.”

“NO. She’s not ready yet!”

The doctor gave her a sad look. “I know, I know.” The doctor held her hand, trying to reassure her. “But she’s coming regardless of if we think she’s ready or not. Stark Industries is supplying everything, so she’ll have the best preemie care.”

Tessa was trying to hold it together, but she burst into tears. Loki stroked her hair and kissed her hand. “I’m here, Tessa. I’m here.”

~*~

It was a few hours later before the whole ordeal was over. Tessa saw her baby briefly before it was whisked away to another room while she was stitched up. “Go with her.” She whispered to Loki who was torn between going with the baby and staying with Tessa. Once Tessa told him to leave, he dashed out of the room, blowing past Steve who was standing confused in the hallway.

Loki dashed towards the room, quickly scrubbing up per the nurses’ instructions. Once he had done everything to the nurse’s satisfaction he was let in the room. In the middle of the room was a high-tech incubator with a rather large, for a preemie anyways, baby with reddish brown fuzz on top of its head. It was fussing and crying, and he wanted to comfort her so bad. Tiny little Lilly Becca was here, and he couldn’t hold her yet.

The doctor came in after him. “Tessa is stitched up and should be ready to come down in a few hours to see the baby. The incubator I think is just going to be a precaution until I can get some xray’s and check the growth. She came in at 5lbs 7 oz so she’s big for a premature baby. We might get lucky and everything is where it should be developmentally.”

Loki heard the words in a fog as he stared down at the screaming infant. He wanted to cradle her and calm her down. Instead the doctor showed him where he could put his hands in and hold her through the gloves there. Shakily, he followed the instructions and before he knew it he was able to put his giant hand on the small thing, watching as she hiccupped and came down from her crying fit. Becca looked around and then locked eyes with Loki. He smiled and felt everything in him melt. “Hi, Becca Barnes.”


	20. 5 days

Five whole days. Five days of Becca in the incubator. Five days of Loki sitting in the corner of the room, never leaving. Five days of Tessa stressed and frazzled having to pass Steve in the hall every time she came from her room to the baby’s room. Five days of Natasha yelling at Steve. Five days of absolute _hell_.

Tessa sat down in front of the incubator and put her hands through, rubbing Becca’s chest. She barely registered the doctor coming in. “Miss Campbell, Loki.” Tessa turned and looked at the doctor, tiredly. “It’s time for little Becca to go home.”

It took several seconds before the words processed in Tessa’s head. She looked up and a smile broke over her face. “R-Really?”

The doctor nodded. “All her tests are clear. I think the fact that Sargent Barnes was enhanced, and you have your own, uh, enhancements, helped. Becca is perfectly healthy.”

Loki came over from the corner and wrapped around Tessa as they watched Becca be unhooked and released. For the first time, Tessa got to hold her daughter, snuggling into the little nugget. Loki smiled and watched on. Becca whined at first and then her eyes locked on Loki’s, little baby face trying to focus what she was seeing. “Do you see your papa, little nugget?” Tessa asked softly.

“Papa?” Loki said. “I…yea. I like that.”

Tessa smiled and stroked Becca’s cheek. They spent the next hour cooing over her, giving her a bottle, and then dressing her in a cute little outfit that was a just a hair too big. They were snapped out of their moment of loving on the baby by a bang on the door. Tessa swore. “Fucking Steve.”

“I could kill him.” Loki growled. Five days of minimal sleep in an uncomfortable chair had left him feeling very irritable by Tessa’s guess.

“Well as lovely as that sounds, I think Natasha wants dibs.”

Tessa bundled Becca up and handed her to Loki. “Here, hold her while I go deal with Steve.”

Loki looked panicked as the small baby was shoved into his arms. Becca cooed and stretched some, staring at him. “Tessa, I can deal with…”

“Hold your daughter, god of mischief.” Tessa kissed him before slipping out of the room to see what Steve wanted this time. “What the fuck, Steve?”

“Let me see her, Tessa. Please.”

“No, Steve.” Tessa was exhausted and tired of Steve’s pushing. “I’ve told you, there’s nothing you can do to help other than let us use the quinjet to get to New Asgard. I know you feel obligated, but as far as I am concerned you are nothing to her at this time.”

“So there’s…a chance?” Steve looked hopeful.

Tessa shook her head. “I don’t think Bucky would have wanted you around her.” Steve’s fists clenched hard enough to hear his knuckles crack. Tessa flinched just a little at the sound. “Steve…”

“You don’t know what Bucky would have wanted. He was my best friend and until _you_ showed up he was mine.” Steve stepped closer, caging her in. Tessa tried to not let her fear show, she really did. “So here’s what _is_ going to happen you little cunt. I’m going to help raise the baby, not that fucking piece of shit you’re with. Loki can go to New Asgard and you and the baby will stay here in the tower, under my watch.”

Tessa shook her head. “No. No, Steve. I will never belong to you again.” Her words were stuttering and she wished she had sent Loki out to deal with him.

“Oh, but you will.” Steve’s voice was dark, and he reached up and grabbed her. Tessa tried to pry herself free of his grasp.

“Steve!” Natasha rounded the corner and Steve immediately dropped Tessa’s arm. “What the fuck is your problem?”

Steve growled. “I’ve lost everything, Natasha. Surely you understand that. I’m trying to keep what is mine, _mine_.”

“Tessa is not yours.” Tessa pried herself away from the conversation, putting Natasha between her and Steve. “Tessa is her own person and if she wants to go live in New Asgard after the shit year we’ve all had then you’re going to let her, Steve.”

Steve went to protest but Natasha put on what Tessa had dubbed her scary Russian face and Steve fell silent, arms crossed over his chest.

~*~

Tessa walked into the house carrying Becca to her chest. The baby hadn’t liked the flight but hated the November weather in Norway more. Loki walked around turning on the heat and setting about starting a fire in the fireplace. Tessa gave him a grateful smile. She didn’t know what deal Natasha had made with Steve, but it had gotten them out of New York City and here, so she was grateful.

“I have a surprise for you, love.” Loki spoke up softly.

Tessa looked at him. “Oh?”

“Yea, I may have stolen a few things from Captain Rogers…” He sounded sheepish and Tessa squinted at him. There wasn’t a thing that she wanted from Steve. Loki led her into the baby room which was in bright red and silver painted furniture. Hanging on the walls and sitting on the dresser were pictures of Bucky. “I thought, you’d…”

Before Loki could finish Tessa hugged Becca tighter and began to cry. “Loki…Oh Loki.”

His arms went around her and he kissed her head. “I may be her papa, but I still want her to know her daddy was a good man.” Tessa nodded, sobbing into Becca who squirmed, displeased with the new sensation. Loki chuckled and kissed both of them on the forehead. “Let’s put Becca down for her nap?”

Tessa nodded and let Loki take Becca, watching as he carefully changed her into a pair of incredibly warm footy pajamas, wrapping her hands in tiny mittens. He zipped her into a sleep sack swaddle and then placed her in the crib. Tessa hummed happily as she watched her Loki being domestic. Once Becca was down for her nap, Loki went into the kitchen, which Valkyrie had stocked for them, and made food for the two of them.

Tessa went and curled on the couch in front of the fireplace. Loki brought her a sandwich and a warm drink. “I think the cold is going to take you some time to get used to, huh?”

Tessa nodded. “Absolutely. I’m used to New York City cold, but this is going to be something else.”

Loki nodded, the cold didn’t seem to bother him one bit and he pulled Tessa into him as she took small bites of her sandwich. “Does it feel good to eat food again?”

Tessa laughed. “Yes, and no more IVs.”

Loki brushed his lips against her hair and hugged her tight. “I was so worried about you through everything.”

“I know, Loki.”

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, Tessa falling asleep against Loki’s chest as he lay in thought about their next steps and where life was taking his strange little family.


	21. Wanna talk Time Travel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks an important question

_~~~~Four Years Later~~~~_

Tessa came into the bedroom after putting the toddler down and flopped, facedown, next to Loki and mumbled into the pillow. Loki looked over at her from his book and stroked her back. “She threw a fit again, I take it?”

“Yup. Wouldn’t go to sleep until I told her what kind of hero daddy was again.” Tessa crawled over, pressing her head into the crook of Loki’s arm. He slid his arm around her, pulling her in close. “Then she wanted to hear about papa and how papa was a hero too.”

Loki laughed. “Me, a hero. You really know how to spin things. Maybe I should turn over my title of master of lies to you.”

Tessa swatted him playfully. “We can’t let her know how much mischief her papa gets into when she’s _four_. I can barely contain her as is. If she starts realizing you can give her _more_ tips on how to be a little troublemaker…I’ll start losing my hair.”

Loki kissed Tessa softly. “Tessa, darling, I swore to you I would only minimally help her in her schemes.”

Tessa huffed. “You’re incorrigible.”

Loki smirked. “That’s why you love me.” Tessa squealed as she was turned over on her back and Loki was on top of her. “You made promises today.”

“Did I?” Tessa’s face feigned innocence. “I don’t recall making any promises.”

“Oh, I don’t think you’re getting out of this one, little one.” Tessa wriggled. “You made a promise to me that has something to do with that beautiful mouth of yours.” He traced her lips, sliding his thumb between her lips. Tessa sucked on it, closing her eyes, and giving a soft moan. “Something like that.”

Loki began to peel away at Tessa’s clothes, magicking his own away in a flash. The two of them rarely got a moment like this with Loki helping Valkyrie rule in Thor’s proverbial absence and Tessa raising a very willful four-year-old. As badly as Loki wanted her mouth on him, he needed her. Tessa gasped when he slid down between her legs, licking through her folds. “Loki…”

Loki slowed down enough to enjoy the taste of her as she began to get wet for him, her hands tangling in his long hair. He swiped his tongue from the bottom to the top, slowly, swirling his tongue around her clit. Tessa tugged his hair as he began to suckle it gently, burying her face against a pillow to keep her moans down. Two long fingers slid in her and she practically arched off the bed into Loki’s face. He moaned and began to work his tongue more fervently.

Tessa came hard against Loki’s face, a wave crashing over her. Loki lapped up everything she gave him and moaned. He looked up at her, his ocean colored eyes locking with her green ones. “You want to come again?” Whispering against her thigh.

Tessa nodded. “But I need you Loki.” He bit at her thigh and she yelped softly. Loki climbed up her and guided himself through her folds and into her. “Fuck…”

Loki leaned down, cupping her face and pressing their foreheads together as he slowly pushed deeper into her. He was going to savor this moment as long as he possibly could. Tessa gasped and wrapped her legs and arms around him, one hand staying in his hair. “Tessa…” His voice came out a whisper as he finally bottomed out, her hips twitching up against him.

“Loki…” They locked eyes again as Loki started to move in her, slow steady strokes that went as deep as possible. Tessa gripped him tightly, whimpering softly.

“I love you, Tessa.” Loki whispered before his lips crashed against hers, his hips picking up paces as they kissed each other hungrily. Tessa fingers clawed at Loki’s back as an orgasm ripped through her a few moments later, burying her face against his neck and biting down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. Loki grinned and began to slam his hips into her. “Such a good girl.”

Tessa’s head hit the pillow as Loki came quicker than he would have liked. “Loki…” Tessa held onto Loki as he slipped out of her and laid next to her.

They were silent for several minutes before Loki spoke up. “Um, Tessa. There was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Hmmm?” Tessa looked at him, hazy eyed and content. “What is it, love?”

Loki took a deep breath, nervousness written all over him. “I want, um. Would you…” Loki trailed off and Tessa sat up suddenly.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“What? Gods no!” Loki looked at her. “No, love. No.” He kissed her to reassure her. “I um,” He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small box. “Quite the opposite.”

Tessa’s eyes went wide. “Loki you can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I’m serious, love.” He opened the box to reveal a single emerald flanked by two diamonds a platinum band. Tessa stared at it and then looked up at Loki, her hand went to her mouth. “What do you say?”

Tessa stared at the ring and part of her knew who she really wanted the ring to have come from but thanks to Thanos and everything wrong in the world it would never be him. She loved Loki, but she missed Bucky. Tessa swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes, Loki. Yes.”

Loki grinned, sliding the ring onto Tessa’s left ring finger excitedly. Tessa suddenly burst into tears and Loki pulled her close. “I know, love. I know.”

“I just…wish…”

“Shhh.” Loki stroked her hair. “You have me. I will never leave your side. _Ever_. You saved me from myself on more than one count.”

Tessa nodded and threw her arms around Loki’s neck. “I love you, Loki.”

~*~

Tessa decided on a small wedding affair, nothing too gaudy. Loki wore his typical all black and Natasha was the maid of honor wearing a black and red affair that made Tessa jealous. Valkyrie officiated. Tessa’s gown was a white dress that didn’t have the big poofy skirt that made her disappear. Instead she accentuated it with a faux fur stole and carried blood red roses. Becca was put in a matching dress and stole, tossing rose petals in front of her mother as they came down the aisle.

The wedding guest list was short, mainly Asgardians, Tony, and Bruce. Tessa stared at Loki nervously after they said I do. Loki just grinned at her and grabbed her, kissing her deeply. Everyone was polite in their applause, but it was hollow. People were still missing. People who would like to see this display of love. People who would like to know their children. The Snap had tainted everything.

The reception was a typical Asgardian affair, loads of mead and alcohol. Loki had insisted on it and Valkyrie thought that the Asgardians could use the release. Becca sat in Natasha’s lap, calling her tetya and clapping when Natasha would tickle her or rough house with her. Tessa hummed happily as she sat next to her new husband, who looked like the cat who had caught the canary.

There was a moment of expected silence where Tessa swore she heard a quinjet outside. Everyone turned around and looked at the door as Steve walked in _with fucking Scott_. Loki jumped to his feet, not seeing Scott behind the other man. “Steve…” His voice carried a thick warning.

Steve held up his hands in innocence. “I’m here for Tony and Bruce.”

Natasha looked up and stared at Scott. “Scott? Scott fucking Lang?”

Everyone’s eyes went to him. Scott waved. “Sorry to interrupt, but uh, anyone want to talk about time travel?”


	22. Time Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I'm bad at writing battle scenes, ok?

“What do you mean you won’t do it, Tony?” Tessa said angrily. “You’re one of the smartest sons of bitches on the planet and you’re needed for this.”

Tony shook his head. “I’m out of the game, kid.” He got up and walked out, Pepper following with Morgan in tow.

Tessa wanted to strangle Tony, but she knew that there was no point in going after him. Loki was suddenly behind her, sliding his hand around her waist. “Love…” Tessa turned on him and he put both hands up in innocence. “Come, let’s go talk to Natasha about how we’re canceling our honeymoon.”

“What?”

“You want me to help them, no?” Tessa blinked a few times and threw her arms around Loki’s neck. He held her tightly, burying his face against her neck. “I want to help them too, Tessa.”

Tessa nodded against him and suddenly the tears spilled forth. “Fucking Tony. He could _help_. We could get them all back. We could get…”

Tessa didn’t dare say it. If she said it she’d probably break in half with how much she missed him. Loki nodded in understanding against her. “You don’t have to say it. I know.”

Loki led her over to Natasha who was holding a sleeping Becca in her arms. Natasha looked up when they came forward, stroking Becca’s hair. “When do we go to New York?”

Tessa smiled at the Russian spy. “Who says we’re not going on our honeymoon?”

“A chance for us to get Barnes back? You two wouldn’t miss it for a second.”

“Well, you’re right but you don’t have to be so smug about it.”

Natasha chuckled softly, careful to not wake up Becca. Loki carefully took the sleeping child from her, letting her snuggle against her. “Morning?”

Tessa nodded. “Yes, in the morning have the jet ready. I don’t know how much use I will be, but I know Loki will be of some. Knowing about the stones and everything.”

Loki nodded. “And I’m not going without my family.” He turned and began carrying Becca out. Tessa didn’t know what she had done to deserve his affections but she was going to make sure she didn’t take it for granted. She looked down at her hand where the emerald now had a diamond encrusted band to match with it. Tessa belonged to Loki now in more ways than she ever thought were possible.

~*~*~

Three weeks passed as Bruce, Loki, Steve, and Scott all banged their heads against the problem they were facing. Tessa spent her days playing with Becca in the gym or outside in the field. Steve watched her too closely, she knew. There wasn’t anything she could do to stop him from doing it. However, he seemed to be respecting the distance between them and not bothering her or Becca, more concerned with getting The Blip reversed. Tessa was watching Becca and Scott playing catch when one of the expensive cars that could only belong to a Stark pulled up. Everyone froze as Tony hopped out of the car and shouted. “I got it! I figured it out. Where’s Banner?”

Tessa blinked a couple of times and then pointed. “In the lab with Loki…”

Scott brought Becca over. “I gotta hear this.”

“You and me both.” She grabbed her daughter’s hand and led them inside. They met up with everyone in the lab about the time Loki and Bruce were staring at Tony in awe as he showed them schematics, he had come up with to get _fucking time travel_ to work.

The next weeks passed in even more of a blur as Bruce and Tony built the machine, Natasha went off recruiting, Steve and Loki actually cooperated on something and went to get Thor out of New Asgard and his depression. Tessa was left with Becca, Pepper, and Morgan, getting the compound restocked and things in order. Everything needed to be smooth for this to be pulled off and everyone they brought on had to be on board.

As they were getting ready for everything to begin, Loki stood in front of Tessa and Becca. “I know you are about to disagree with me, but I think you should be in the tower in New York with Pepper and Happy. Becca and Morgan will be safe there.”

Tessa frowned. “I know I can’t help with time heist, but what if things go wrong? What if someone needs healing, Loki?”

“Your powers are limited; you have not done more than heal fishing injuries in New Asgard.” He stared at her softly. “Please, go with Pepper.”

Tessa nodded. “Alright, I’ll go with Pepper, but I’m doing it under protest.” Tessa grabbed her purse, the go bag that was for Becca, and their daughter. “Becca, give papa a hug. We’re going to go on vacation for a couple of days without him.”

Becca frowned but did as she was told. “Papa okay?”

Loki crotched down and hugged his daughter. “Papa’s okay little one. I just have to play the hero and mama’s going to keep you safe while I do it.”

Becca nodded. “Papa is my superhero.” She threw her arms around his neck and Tessa hoped this crazy scheme worked, only because she wanted Becca to have _both_ superhero fathers in her life.

~*~*

Pepper and Tessa were sitting together, talking while Morgan and Becca played with Happy when the golden portal opened. It had been seven or so hours since the mission had began and they hadn’t heard anything. They both looked through the portal realizing that it was one of Wong’s teleportation portals and it looked like a battle was raging outside of the compound. Tessa gasped as she saw Thanos again. Something had gone horribly wrong.

Pepper didn’t think twice, summoned her Iron suit and disappeared through the portal. Tessa gasped and looked back at Happy who just nodded, and she dashed through. Pure chaos met her. Tessa dashed around looking for Loki and froze when she saw someone she _knew_ had disappeared in The Blip. Wanda Maximoff in a stand off with this new? Thanos. Tessa shook her head and looked around again, dashing off to find a vantage point to see if people needed healed more than anything. She wasn’t much use in a fight like this.

She saw a mass of Wakanda’s come out of another golden portal and her heart skipped a beat as she saw a glint of a metal arm. It had worked. They had done it but now there was a new problem. She watched the battle from a sheltered vantage point as Loki and Natasha had trained her to do. Tessa watched as thousands of people who she was sure had been Blipped out of existence were back and fighting against these forces that belonged to Thanos again.

It felt like an eternity as she observed. She suddenly felt her instinct to move closer and she saw something she never thought she would see. Tony. Gauntlet. Words spoken. A snap. She blinked as Tony, Tony fucking Stark, saved the world. She looked around and saw Steve nearby. His face fell and that was when she realized he was holding Mjolnir. This was not the Steve she had been surrounded by. Following his gaze she took in Tony, dying. She screamed and ran forward but was grabbed before she could reach him. “No.” The voice was stern.

A tall man with a red cloak held her back. She kicked and tried to break free but he held her tightly. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Dr. Strange. This is the only way we win.” He whispered it softly, with sadness to her.

“No, let me. I can heal…”

He shook his head. “I saw the future where you heal him, it doesn’t work. I’m saving you.”

Tessa suddenly understood what he meant. She would have to pour all her energy into Tony to save him. Becca would gain a father and lose her mother. Dropping to her knees she began to cry as Pepper went to the lifeless body of Tony. Suddenly there were warm arms around her and the familiar smell of leathers. “I didn’t think you would come.”

“Of course, I had to come!” She turned and buried her face against the familiar scents.

“Tessa? Loki? What…what’s going on?”

Tessa looked up to see Bucky and gasped. She practically ripped free of him and raced to him, hugging him tightly. “ _Bucky_.”

Bucky looked confused but held onto her. Loki smiled and joined in the hug. “We’ll get you debriefed soldier. You’ve missed a lot.”

“It’s only been minutes…”

“It’s been five years.”

Bucky stared in disbelief. “I lost…five years?”

Tessa nodded against him. They were suddenly pulled apart by Steve who sighed. “We have to do a proper debriefing.” Bucky tensed at the sight of Steve. “I know, Buck. Just…trust me some small amount okay?”

Bucky gave a terse nod, and everyone scattered in different directions. Reuniting was happening all over the place. The compound destroyed Bucky grabbed Tessa’s hand and then froze, lifting it up and examining the rings on it. “You’re married.”

Tessa nodded. “Newly so.” He looked a little shocked and she couldn’t blame him. “We’re technically supposed to be on our honeymoon. But that’s not…um…that’s not the thing that’s going to be most surprising to you.”

Loki bit his lip. “Debriefing is definitely in order first. A lot has happened in five years, Bucky.”

Bucky gave them both kisses on their foreheads. “As long as I’m with you both now, I can handle anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers Block, broken computer, school. I have a million reasons this took so long, but I'm back!


End file.
